Amar Es Combatir
by Martinez.D
Summary: After being kicked into the electrical tower Shego is evanescent,and Kim learns the meaning of "Fighting for the one you love" KIGO I do not own any Disney Characters such as Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable etc;
1. Lluvia de el Corazon

"Do you know what I really hate?" A smug smile spread across Kim's face, as Shego glimpsed up to stare at the redhead. With swift movements, Shego had gotten into her fighting stance, and with a smirk replied, "That your date melted?" Leaning forward with rage filling her emerald eyes, "Nah, you!" With a roundhouse kick Kim sent Shego flying back into the electrical tower, allowing it to shock and collapse on top of Shego. Without batting an eye, Kim turned and walked away from the scene; it was her job to capture the bad guys, so it was alright to give them a taste of their own medicine, right?

Lightening continued to flash across the sky, as thunder roared soon after; the police were hard at work leaving no stone unturned to find a certain green villainess. The police were using the local K-9's to try to find the raven-haired thief but had no luck, or at least that's what they thought. After a couple hours of relentless searching all of the K-9 members had dragged their comrades to a certain location and began to howl simultaneously. Police scattered to find shovels; it took a couple of more hours to pierce the thick cement wall pile that seemed to be almost impenetrable. Every police officer held their breath as the final layer finally managed to have a small crack, with one more direct hit from a shovel the cement wall shattered. The site they came upon was something that they could have never braced themselves for.

The weary red-head sat up slowly rubbing her eyes profusely, as she brought up the Kimmunicator up to eye level.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked as she began to fight the yawn and tried not to nod off back to sleep.

"Kim, I don't know how to say this but..." with a few moments of hesitation the nervous boy struggled with what he wanted to say. Although he only made contact through video-chat, it never really gave him much of a chance to socialize, but thanks to articles of human behavior. Wade knew that this situation had to be handled delicately, or else risk having an unnecessary barrage of mixed emotions from a teenager.

"Don't tell me... Shego escaped already?" she asked jokingly, wondering why he called for something so simple, and that could be dealt with in the morning. Well, a little later than it already was.

"That's not it... I mean it's about Shego but... just not that." he managed to get out. After a few moments of silence Kim remarked.

"It's not like she's dead, right?" She looked back at the screen with a smile on her face, but it was wiped clean off as she saw her friend nod his head silently. "Wade... please tell me this is a joke. I- I mean she can't be dead! Sh-" Kim's eyes began to sting as her she closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears. With a soft whisper, her voice barely audible she spoke" She's Shego! She can't be gone..this has to be a lie!" Opening her eyes she noticed death certificate on the screen, it was signed with today's date, and even with the Director's signature.

If the director had signed it, than it really was true; after all the director would not bother to protect a criminal that has stolen priceless artifacts, and held them at ransom or for her own private collection.

"GJ is burying her today... they're not going to make a big deal of it. Considering that she is a major thief and it would draw too much attention." He sighed and continued "I know how much you respected her, so I thought you should be the first to know... I'll call you back… Bye, Kim "After his farewell the screen turned off, leaving a certain red-head to cry herself to sleep, only to dream and dream again of the events that had occurred the previous night.

After receiving the coordinates Kim had arrived early to watch the other guests arrive. The first row was filled by Shego's brothers, so Kim had decided to sit behind Hego hoping that his massive body would hide her. A chill went down her spine, as she watched the two youngest weep uncontrollably, it felt like something had clutched her heart; within its grip Kim breathed slowly feeling her heart sink down to her acid filled stomach. This felt like a bad dream. Almost like a day-time nightmare. A barbed bus had arrived soon after; police officers guided their prisoners to the site. Snipers weren't visible, but their lasers were. The villains were permitted to come as long as they didn't try to escape. GJ was shocked that each one held their end of the bargain. Not one resisted when the shackles were placed on their wrists and ankles. It didn't take long for the other guests to arrive, each member in the villain community had asked to be at the ceremony; but also officers of Go city and many others attended. It seemed like Shego knew a lot of people, whether on the right side of the law, and the bad side of the law. Even though most were on opposites sides, there seemed to be a silent truce in the air.

As the ceremony had ended, each villain had said their private goodbyes to Shego, individually they stood from their seat, walked over than knelt in front of the tombstone, placed a green rose on top of the soil and spoke only good things about her. Each was personal and heartfelt, even if Shego was the toughest, sarcastic, stubborn, woman they had ever met. She still made a difference in their lives, earning their respect and trust; which was rare in their world. As soon as they were done, they were sent back on the prisoner's bus. Each one lowering their face to the ground, their eyes bright pink due to the tears that were escaping their eyes, no one spoke to each other. It wasn't a reunion; it was the burial of one of their own.

As it was Kim's turn, she knelt in front of the tombstone, cradling the flowers in her arms and began.

"Shego... I... I don't know what to say. Other than I'm sorry... I know it won't change anything.. but I just need to say it. I- "she felt the tears stream down her eyes, as her body began to tremble." I respected you.. You were my equal. You deserved better..." with a soft whisper "...than what I've done" She set down carefully wrapped stock flowers on the grave. She than reached into her bag and pulled out a picture frame. Within the frame various pictures of Kim and Miss Go smiling and making silly faces. She pulled the picture close to her heart and than set it on the grave. "Shego... I l-" Kim's eyes widen as she shook her head barely catching herself. "I'll never forget you..." Kim's lithe fingers caressed the picture; it was one of the few things that Kim had left of _her_ green thief...

A couple weeks passed by, Kim managed by, forcing herself not to think about anything. Each and almost every moment of her day planned out to the max. Morning practice with Yori, (more like sparring),than a hot shower, breakfast, go to school, come home ,change into something different, go on a date with Ron, or go shopping with Monique, save the world, do homework, sleep late, or not sleep.

"Hello? Is anyone there?..." Kim continued walking in the middle of a cemetery; she could not remember what the mission was no matter how hard she tried. Rubbing the back of her head, she felt a small bump. It wasn't clear to when that had occurred, she than stopped dead in her tracks when she heard footsteps approaching. Walking up to her was, herself. A smug look on her face, wearing the custom battle suit Wade had designed for her, they had looked identical except for the other Kim was bathed in blood.

"No! Not you! Anyone but you! "Kim turned to run but ended up bumping into someone, the impact had made her fall backwards. Wincing a bit, she glimpsed up, a raven-haired beauty tied up with dried tear stains on her face staring back at the red-headed girl.

"We did this to her!" A voice echoed in her head

"No! I didn't do this! You did!" Kim shouted

"But I am you!" A wicked laughter was heard, as Kim took up her fighting stance. Feeling a slight weight on her hand, she turned to look at it; she was holding a blood stained machete. The reflection was of the other Kim, but this time the girl had a deranged smile on her face.

"Boy, that was fun. Hey, let's go find another victim!" The reflection smiled sweetly

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kim sat up, covered in sweat, and trembling. "It's just a dream... It's just a dream" she mumbled quietly to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim had felt like she'd been living a lie, it was true that she loved Ron, but she wasn't in love with him. But how could she risk hurting someone that had always been there for her. It was clear that she saw him, as another brother rather than a 'soul' mate. But she still trudged through her day trying to make the most of it, and trying to leave certain parts of it behind.

"Hey KP!" Ron ran beside her and smiled his usual goof grin, life was perfect to him. He was with the girl that he admired, and trusted. And his popularity was beginning to sky rocket, Drakken managed to remember his name. What else could make life better? A spanking hot girlfriend? Oh, wait he has one "Boo-Yah!" he shouted before realizing that Kim had stared at him bewildered.

"uh, um. So how about that math exam. It was pretty risky. I mean failing all of the questions to earn extra credit, or just pass it like a normal test." He glanced back to see Kim, but she had been day-dreaming again. He sighed softly and tried to shrug it off. This wasn't the first time that he had caught her with her head in the clouds. But this had been going on for far too long, it was time that she started paying attention to the present! To HER boyfriend.

" Kim.. I think we need a break.." Ron spoke softly.

Kim pulled her books closer. " Ron.. I don't believe in breaks. It's either over, or it's not..."

Ron stopped dead in his tracks; he had hoped the seriousness of the situation would snap Kim out of it. But it didn't even seem to faze her. It was almost of if it had crossed her mind more than once. Tears were blinding his vision; he turned around and ran home. Why did I press my luck? He thought, as he took refuge in his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim had arrived home and went up straight into her room, a big box labeled "Cuddle Buddies starter kit" sat on her bed. It was something that she had ordered when Pandaroo had a little 'accident' thanks to the Kim realized it, her hands were already sewing articles of clothing together, she seemed really concentrated on it, but she could not figure out what she was making. The pattern was black and green, like a modern day harlequin outfit. Kim had made a plush girl, with jet-black hair with a green out line. The plush's eyes were olive green; her skin was pale except for the tint of green on her skin. It had taken her almost the entire night, but Kim had made a chibi plush of Shego; and for some reason that night the nightmares stopped.


	2. Fe

"Give it up !" Kim shouted as she had swung from a loose cable, and back flipped in front of him. A confident smirk plastered on her face, until Ron crashed into her with great velocity he ended up knocking her off-balance. A smile dawned as the new villain took advantage of the situation, he swung his foot toward the redhead, but before it could make contact, Kim managed to push herself out of the way. The only problem was that she had directed herself into a corner and hit a wall. Ron tried to regain his composure to try and defend Kim,but failed as one of the guards tackled and pinned him to the floor. The new villain hunched over her, it was mere seconds before he scooped down and picked her up by the collar of her shirt. Dragging her over the edge of the building, he had let out a wicked cackle. "Anything's possible for a Possible, right? Than lets see a Possible pancake!" Releasing his grip on the red head, he watched her fall like a rock, a smile spread across his face as he than shouted. "I AM THE MIGHTY AKUMA!" Thunder roared across the sky, as rain followed soon after.

As Kim was falling the only memories that flashed before her eyes were her battles with Shego .From the times that they worked alongside each other, to the times when Shego was Miss Go. As if that were not enough ,images of Shego saving her also appeared in her head. Kim had found herself wishing that she could be save once again, not only physically but also mentally.

The fall seemed to be going on forever, Kim finally decided to close her eyes, and accept her faith. After all what else could she do in a time where everything seemed impossible... '_oh the irony_' she thought as she breathed in quietly, and awaited her fate.

Kim suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her torso, they were strong, slightly muscular, and long. _It can't be_! Kim opened her eyes, to see a masked woman holding onto her, and a grapple. Her hair was long, black as the night; but for some strange reason the woman wore a black and green checkered newsboy cap, her pale skin seemed to reflect the moon, her lips were painted with black lipstick, and she wore a mask that hid the upper half of her face. The woman wore a cat suit that was completely black except for the buttons and the outline of the suit; _green_. " She-Shego? Kim asked completely dumbfounded, her jaw dropped to see the thief once more.

A scowl spread across the woman's face, this girl had her confused with someone else, _no worries_, she was going to make sure that the girl would remember her name. The woman let go of the grappling gun, aimed her free hand toward the building; after a brief second fire was emitted from her hand and melted the wall; than the woman back-flipped into the room to land on her feet. Then dropped the girl on her butt. With a smug look on her face, she crossed her arms and awaited a ' thank you' .

Kim could only watch in confusion as her arch-nemesis stood proudly before her, like nothing had ever happened. Suddenly rage filled up in the red-head, she had spent months holding that plushie while sleeping (not that she minded, after all it was nice making contact with a Shego that didn't include punching or kicking) and praying for forgiveness each and every single night; only to find out that the thief had pulled a fast one on her. She stood up and marched over to the woman. "Listen, I don't care who you think you are. But damnit Shego, is this showing me respect?, the only one that could ever be your equal? And WHY did you fake your death?" the red-head continued to bicker, and wave her hands furiously in the air.

The woman only tilted her head to the side. _Does this girl seriously think that I'm this She-GO?._ The rest of what the girl was saying went in one ear and out the other. The only thing that had made the woman pay attention was that movement of the girl's lips.

"Shego! Answer me!" Kim drew her fist back, than launched it forward only to have it be caught by the woman.

_Three strikes._ She thought, as a smile spread across the woman's face. She firmly held the red-heads hands, leaning in she whispered in a low seductive tone. " My name is Shebang instead of Go. You know like the song Shebang... don't worry I'll make sure you remember" After pulling away, Shebang smiled than pressed her lips against Kim's.

Kim's eyes widen as she struggled to break the kiss, after a few moments, she was finally able to escape the woman's grasp. Breathing heavily she looked up, only to see the woman blow a kiss and say " And don't you forget it,Mi Reina." With a familiar smirk, she jumped out of the hole she had created.

"... Someone needs to explain a few things ."Kim mutter as she had dragged her sleeve across her mouth feeling disgusted, not at the thought of kissing a woman. But at the thought that it was a random woman, who looked alike Shego, Or is it because it _wasn'_t Shego? ... Kim's face turned bright red as she reassured herself that it was because she didn't know the woman.

Three knocks echoed throughout the lair, Drakken sat up and looked into the security camera; only to see a certain red-head with a determined look on her face. Reaching over to his left, he than talked into the intercom, "I'm not doing anything bad, go away..." His voice sounded dried, and monotonous. He had stayed up for a total of four days straight,due to the idiots who interrupted his work they, caused many delays in his newest experiments; so he had to reconstruct the machine once more to insure that there were no mistakes.

Never taking ' no' for an answer, Kim crawled through the vents, why Drakken never fixed them was still a mystery to her. With a balled up fist, she punched down the vent, it swung open she than jumped down only to see Drakken, hunched down with an index finger up to his lips. " Shhhh!" he implored the red-head as he dragged her into a lower area of the lair.

Pulling away from the him, Kim had glared at him, two questions coursed through her mind,

One; _Who was Shebang ?_

Two; _Why the hell did she look so much like Shego?_

Drakken placed his hands in the air and slowly began, "If I'm not mistaken, you want to know more about Shebang right?" Kim only nodded her head, the doctor tried to continue before interrupted by a yawn.

"Dr. Drakken ,could you make me breakfast. I'm starved after chasing after the psycho." Her eyes were widened up as she saw who was standing with Drakken, a smile spread across her face. " Well now, so eager for a second kiss are we? Well I'm not complaining." A delighted smile spread across her face, as she reached out to wrap her hands around Kim; Drakken placed his hand on her forehead pushing her away. Kim took a couple steps back before glaring back at the woman, flustered and bothered.

"Shebang, we do not date co-workers! And shame on you the least you could have done was ask her out on a date. Don't you know it's rude to steal a kiss! "He scowled.

"Yes Dr. Drakken." Shebang's head dropped,as her shoulders slumped.

Kim was at a loss for words, a woman that looked like her rival was letting herself be scowled by Drakken? And he seems so mature! He wasn't the same whiny brat, he was like an adult. All these changes were so surprising, but now was not the time to stop. Now was the time for answers.

"You see Kimberly, Shebang is my child.." He began slowly. Kim's hands balled up into fists, the simple thought of Drakken touching Shego seemed unbearable. "Since, I am not sure what the results would have been if I had reproduced normally. I didn't take the chance. So what I and DNAmy decided to do was create a child of our own... we decided to make one in honor of Shego... They're not the same, but Shebang truly is a miracle.."

After hearing her name Shebang lifted her head, to look at the red-head once more; and smiled meekly.

"Continue..." Kim walked over to a table and sat down. This was all too much information to process but she still needed to try; it's not everyday that she could see her thief... not outside her dreams anyway.

Drakken walked over to the coffee maker, and poured two cups of coffee. He set one in front of Kim, and the other in front of Shebang. Shebang's nightcap was gently pulled off by Drakken, to reveal a pair of cat ears.

Kim's jaw hit the floor as she saw the ears twitch as Drakken began to rub the girl's head, and continued "DNAmy got carried away and spliced in a couple of cat chromosones, enzymes, and other things. I've tried not to ask, or else I'll get the entire process step by step..."

"Okay...but you said 'no dating co-workers' ?"

"GJ has given me a clean slate, in exchange all my genius and cooperation. And since Shebang wanted to follow her daddy's footsteps she also joined on the side of good"

"If she's anything like Shego, she will become a villain..."

"Oh no, not my Shebang." Kim felt her heart skip a beat, it had felt like Drakken only loved Shebang because she looked so much like Shego. "Besides, I know she would never want to disappoint her Daddy!" Shebang smiled up at him, and wrapped herself in his arms.

"Why turn good Drakken? Shego was as bad as they could come, why would you go to the opposite side?"

"Simple Kimberly, I'm going to catch Shego's murderer and make them pay!" For once his tone had an edge, it was serious and so angry that it even frightened Kim for a brief second.

"Drakken, what's left after you complete your revenge? What happens when you finally get payback…"

"I..uh, I'm not sure."

"I'll tell you what... nothing. There's an empty void that remains inside you. Just when you thought that you could close it by avenging yourself. But that void only gets bigger. After a while, you start to feel cold and numb, that you don't even remember what it's like to smile and mean it. Revenge isn't worth it... Trust me.." Kim stood up from her seat, and walked out of the lair leaving a curious cat, and owner behind.

"Girl, what is going through your mind?" Monique started to shake her friend.

"Wha?" Kim sat up slowly as she yawned than stretched.

"Girlfriend, you were sleeping through 's class! You're lucky that he was substituting for other classes, or he would have noticed!"

"So, it was all a dream?"Kim muttered softly before rubbing her eyes

"Girl, you need to take the day off. You look like you had just spent the day with Bonnie."

"… Mon?"

"Yes?"

"What does Akuma mean?"

"I believe I can answer that Possible-san." Yori quietly walked beside Kim, as she than greeted her with a smile.

"That would be wonderful" Kim returned the smile, that fake smile that everyone seemed to buy, and not bother to notice if it was real.

"Akuma has multiple meanings such as 'devil', 'heaven' or 'now' "

"Oh… thank you Yori " Kim continued with the conversation with Yori and Mon, but after a while they all went their separate ways. Mon went to study with a secret boyfriend, Yori went to go help Ron with his ninja skills,and Kim needed to get home and try to wipe her mind of the dream she had.

Laying on the couch, Kim watched in horror as a local news channel began the coverage of what had happened the night before. She saw clips of Dementor hanging her from the edge of the building, and a hole being mysteriously melted into the side of the building.

_So it wasn't all a dream…._

The crew could not catch who or whatever had created the hole, but they sent their regards to whomever for saving Kim Possible. She sighed frustrated other cameracrews caught a little less than what she had already seen. Someone was protecting her but who?

"Why did you do it?" a deep voice asked, it sounded old but filled with wisdom.

"I don't know what you are talking about" a lighter voice answered, it was filled with charm and sarcasm.

"You're not completely healed to be running around like that!"

"You underestimate me…"

"No, you give yourself too much credit."

The woman tsked at the man, "Look, she can't die by anyone else's hands but mine. That girl is MINE"

"I wonder why you want her so bad… "

_I wonder too…_ The woman got up and walked away, it was never a good idea to stay and prolong battles.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I'm going to be using a bit of Spanish in here so I'll translate at the bottom. :)

Mi Reina = My Queen

Amar es Combartir = Love is to fight for, or "fighting for love"

Thank you so much for the reviews~

Avenging Raven*

Chikiko*

Darkshadow-lord*

:D


	3. Sin tu Cariño

The gentle strumming of a guitar echoed in the silence, Shego sat up slowly; her hand hovered above the alarm clock. The chords that were struck let out a beautiful melody that allowed tranquility into her heart, drums followed after as a man began to sing.

No sé como explicar I don't know how to explain it  
lo que siento aquí adentro; What I feel here inside my chest  
desde que yo te vi Ever since I saw you  
todo cambio por completo Everything completely changed

y yo sé, yo sé And I know, I know  
que eres tú quien llena este vació, that it's you who fills this void inside of me  
eres la vida que hay en mi, You are the life that's inside me  
quiero vivirla siempre junto a ti I always want to live by your side

No sé que voy a hacer sin tu cariño, I don't know what to do without your lo-

Shego hit the snooze button than laid her head on the pillow again; after a couple seconds passed the radio turned on again.

He caminado tantas calles, I've walked many streets  
tan frías, tan solas so cold, so lonely  
y cuando solo me he sentido and when I felt so lonely  
ahí estás tú como un espíritu there you are in spirit

Her eyes opened slowly, as she could feel a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

y lo sé, lo sé And I know, I know  
sin tu amor siento que estoy perdido Without your love I feel like I'm lost  
si hay un deseo que pedir; If I could have one wish  
es pasar mi vida entera junto a tí. It'd be to spend the rest of my life with you

Shego felt a pair of lips being pressed against her shoulder

No sé que voy a hacer sin tu cariño I don't know what I'm going to do without your  
Love

No sé si viviré sin tu cariño. I don't know how to live without your love

She sat up and walked out of the room, _It was just a coincidence… it doesn't mean anything!_

"Hello Shego!" A cerulean blue man, with black hair asked with an eager smile on his face "Want me to make you dinner?"

"Sure… just nothing that takes too long. " Shego let out a yawn, as she stretched a bit before walking towards the lair's kitchen; it wasn't hers but the Lipsky's made her feel at home.

Drakken smiled and followed Shego into the kitchen, there was something about her that made him just want to hang around her all day. Her confidence, her determination, her cunning, there were just too many traits that he enjoyed and envied.

"How long has it been since you've guys… kept me here?" Shego took a seat, than looked up at Drakken. For some reason she wasn't acting completely like herself, her voice was softer than usual and her mind seemed to be else where.

"It's been about four months now, you don't want to stay anymore?" Drakken asked with a hint of anxiety in his tone, she had spent a lot of time with him; she wasn't trying to force him to splice anything, she was just a good friend.

"I can't stay here much longer, I need to let the world know, who the greatest thief of all times is!"

"Was…"muttered Drakken

"WHAT ?" Shego jumped to her feet and rushed to him.

Cowering before Shego he began to stutter out "Th-The Whole world thinks y-you're dead!"

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" Shego began to tremble with rage, as she heard the door open.

DNAmy walked in, she sighed softly at the scene. "You told her didn't you?"

Drakken merely nodded his head before rushing behind his fiancée.

"You… better start talking" Her hands rose up slowly, both burning with green plasma.

"The day you had the 'accident' Drakken perfected a clone of you… Now, I know what you're thinking. And you're wrong; he wasn't going to make an obedient Shego. He was making her in case something happened to you needed a bit of spare parts…. And when you were kicked into that electrical tower… You're body had taken so much damage that you were almost…dead. "

"So…you used the damn clone to fix me?"

"No… the clone was already dead… Due to a collapsed ceiling, so…"

"You guys faked my death…"Shego's flames extinguished, she than walked out of the kitchen. "The element of surprise" she muttered to herself

[Possible Residence]

Cuando mi mundo está al revés When my world is upside down  
tú eres mi calma, eres mi fe, You are my tranquility , you are my faith  
como la sangre que corre en mí, Like the blood that flows in me  
te necesito para vivir. I need you to live

Vivid images of battles with Shego flashed before Kim, the adrenaline rushed through her body, as every punch ,kick, flip was executed.

No sé qué voy a hacer sin tu cariño, I don't know what to do without your love  
no lo sé, no lo sé, I don't know, I don't know  
no sé si viviré sin tu cariño, I don't know how to live without your love  
no lo sé. I don't know

Kim gently shook her head, and dropped her head into her pillow.

Ah... qué voy a hacer sin tu cariño. Ah… What am I going to do without your love  
Ah... nada es igual sin tu cariño. Ah… Nothing is the same without your love  
Ah... qué voy a hacer sin tu cariño. Ah… What am I going to do without your love  
Ah... nada es igual sin tu cariño. Ah… Nothing is the same without your love

" No sè què voy a ha… ha-cer sin tu ca-ri-ño…."Kim sighed softly as she rolled on her bed. The Kimminicator turned on.

"So, things going well with Ron?" The little African boy teased

Kim fell off the bed as her face turned bright red "N-No! I was just practicing a bit of Spanish! I don't even know what I said!"

Wade merely smiled at his flustered friend "I don't know what I'm going to do without your love. That's what it translates to."

Clearing her throat, she smiled "What's the sitch?"

[Drakken's Lair]

"You're calling me pretty late. What's going on?" A curious voice asked as they struggled to put on hair gel and talk on the phone at the same time.

"Let's go clubbing, pick me up" Shego looked at him, at least he would show her a good time.

"You got it!" A delighted smile made its way on the boy's face.

"Hurry up; I don't wanna stay here longer."

[Possible Residence]

"Kim? Kim? KIM?"

"Huh? I'm sorry what did you say Wade?"

"I said, we just got a report of Junior using a SR-71 jet."

"Ah, he's alone?"

"Nope, that's the problem. He's with an unidentified passenger; though the model of the air plane seems to have undergone a couple of changes, like kind of a miniature or possibly hold something dangerous. "

"Ride?"

"On its way"

"You rock Wade!"

[Luna Azul Bar (Blue Moon) ]

"Hey there, I saw you and I thought I'd honor you with my presence."

Shego looked up to see a man with blonde hair; he wasn't much to look at in her eyes. He didn't have any muscles; he had an umpa lumpa tan, his clothes looked wrinkled, nothing screamed appealing.

"Listen why don't you go away before I have one of the bouncers throw you out, or worse me."

"Now, there's no need to be like that" The man reached over to place his hand on her thigh, but before he could Shego grabbed his wrists. With a slight twist, she felt the bone crack. "Oh no, I think your wrist is broken! Well I think you should go to the hospital before I send you there" A menacing smile spread across her face. The man's face flushed with pain as he began to scream, he pulled away from her and ran out of the bar.

"Was that your new boyfriend? He's quite the screamer." Junior came from behind her and placed a drink in her hands.

Shego turned around slowly, and laughed "You can say that again. But forget about that, let's go dance." She placed the drink on the bar

"Why don't you go dance with random people?"

"Most don't know where to place their hands… and they end up with a little a reminder from me" She made a quick gesture to men standing alone the wall holding their wrists. Junior laughed as he saw a silhouette crossing the nightclub's skylight. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled Shego to the dance floor.

Kim slipped in through the bathroom window, while Ron was trying to sneak in the front. She changed quickly before going ahead alone. When she was making the way through the crowd she noticed, a pair that was getting more attention than the rest. Many still danced but none as enthusiastic as them.

Shego swayed her hips to the music, as her arms would gesture around her partner's face. Then moving up and down by her sides as she constantly turned; to add a bit of flair, she added shoulder movements as well as a little classic foot movements. Her legs never seemed to touch the floor; she gave the illusion of floating on the ground.

Kim's eyes widen as she came closer to get a better look at the couple, her jaw dropped. Ron finally found got in and made his way in the crowd trying to find Kim, and Junior. With the help of Rufus, he was able to find Kim first.

"KP? KP?" He shouted in her ear, he began to shake her furiously, but noticing that she was in some sort of trance he looked at the direction her eyes were fixated on.

"SHEGO?"

After hearing her name being called, Shego looked around and saw Kim. Her entire body froze as she locked eyes with the red head.

"Shego?" Junior turned around when he saw Kim he threw down smoke bombs. The club erupted in chaos, everyone started running everywhere. Junior grabbed Shego by the waist, used a grapple and escaped by the skylight.

Shego finally snapped out of it when Junior set her on her feet, "We need to leave now!" she turned to leave but their path was blocked by two people.

"Going some where?" Ron smiled with his arms crossed, and Rufus imitating him on his shoulder "Yeah!" he squeaked.

Kim couldn't keep her eyes off of Shego, it was like seeing a ghost.

"Give it up Shego, you're no match for the Ron-man" Ron grinned confidently

"Junior, how about we switch partners? I'd like to teach that buffoon a thing or two."

"You got it Shego" Junior charged at Kim, trying to sway her away from Shego. Kim finally snapped into her senses and flipped him over than ran towards Shego.

Shego dodged Ron's left-hook, and countered with an upper-cut. Kim tripped over Rufus, and ended up sliding behind Shego knocking her off her feet, but the ever graceful thief caught herself using her hands she flipped back on her feet. "I knew you had it in you Kim, such dirty tactics."

Junior came from behind Kim, and threw her back. "I'm your opponent."

Kim used her hands to flip on her feet, ran towards Shego "It's not like that Shego! Listen to me, I- I "

The statement caught Shego's attention, but before she could say anything Ron had leapt to his feet and punched her in the solar plexus. Shego fell to her knees, gasping for air; or at least that's what he thought. She flipped back and kicked Ron in the chin, than charged at him slamming her elbow into his solar plexus. Fishing in her bag, Shego pulled out a gun. Kim held up her hands and began to beg the thief not to kill him, that she'd isbetter than that. Both Junior and Shego looked puzzled, but she fired it into the sky. A parachute hovered above them, electric surges pulsated through it. Junior pushed Kim to her feet and ran beside Shego, he wrapped his arm around her, and the other took the gun. After a few the SR-71 flew over them, and pulled them inside.

"We'll be even next time Kim!" Shego shouted as the hanger closed

Kim smiled even if they had gotten away, she knew their paths would cross again; and to sweeten that Shego was _ALIVE_! But the next time they would meet, she would hope that it would be under better circumstances.

Ron groaned as he sat up slowly, even if it was just a couple of hits; They hurt!

Both walked home, Ron in agony, and Kim in delight, but both silent.


	4. Te llevaré al cielo

"I don't understand. Why did you not wish to fight her?" Junior walked to the edge than sat beside Shego on the roof of his mansion.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Shego allowed herself to fall backwards to get a better look at the sky. "Monkey boy was pissing me off doy!" her true intentions were even a mystery to herself.

Crickets began to sing their irritating melodies, Junior was growing anxious; when he finally summoned enough courage he spoke in a soft tone "Shego you are not the same…" after avoiding eye contact with his most trusted friend, curiosity eventually overwhelmed Junior as he glimpsed over to look at her. _Sound Asleep _with a small smile on her face. He smiled and shook his head, "You know Shego, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you didn't have the heart to fight her." He chuckled at the thought than paused.

"¿Es eso? ¿Le robará el corazón?"

"Is that it? Did she steal your heart?"

: The following night;

Kim laid on her bed, when her Kimmunicator went off, she rolled over to her side and picked it up to see Ron on the other line. She greeted him with a smile

"What's up Ron?" she asked curiously

"…Hey KP, I just wanted you to be the first one to know that, I'm going back to Japan to train." his voice was dead serious as if he had been rehearsing this in front of the mirror.

She looked back at him, and felt a bit sadden at the thought that he would be so far away. But the thought of hardly seeing her best friend also came into her mind; but she felt that there was no reason to stand in his way. After all, once he set his mind to it, he could do what ever he wanted.

"Train hard!" She than added a grin "I know you can do it!"

Ron's eyes watered but he didn't cry "Thanks KP… I'll defeat Shego next time!" He added a grin at the end of his expression.

Kim's heart skipped a beat, but she quickly recovered "Take good care of Rufus!"

"Aw, KP don't worry about him! He's going to be okay with me." Ron smiled as he lifted Rufus up to look at Kim.

"What about the time when he was in your pocket at the airport, and if I remember correctly" She raised her hand to rub her chin as if thinking critically "One of the security dogs ripped off your pants in order to get him!"

Ron's eyes widen as his face turned bright red, as Rufus crossed his arms to look at Ron. "You still remember that?"

"How could I not?" Kim began to laugh

"Mind if I interrupt?" The screen split in two for both of the communicators, Wade appeared with a smile.

"What's up Wade" Kim eagerly asked hoping that it was Drakken making another move, or Shego trying to steal a priceless set of emeralds .

"Well, there's a robbery in a Museum in London. But you should be careful we don't know which villains' are capable of crossing the line, and which aren't"

"No big Wade! Ride?"

"It'll be there in a couple of minutes"

"You rock Wade!"

"There's always time for a last mission" Ron added with a determined look on his face.

Kim grinned as she practically jumped out of her clothes and changed.

: The museum;

Stratus clouds covered the moon's light, allowing thin rays to protrude. The sky was dimly lit, if it wasn't for the street lamps, the entire town would be cloaked in the darkness.

Sliding down the rope, a thief paused to glimpse at the hallway.

_There is no one in sight… better make this fast than._

The thief continued to look for her prize. After pulling out the blueprints on several accounts, she finally realized that she had reached her destination. But when she put the paper away, her eyes widen in amazement.

There before her stood an emerald choker said to have been one of Princess Dianna's most cherished possessions. Though it was given to her as a bracelet, the Princess had modified it to a choker. A wide smirk spread across the thief's face. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a glass cutter, than placed it on the glass in front of her.

When suddenly the alarms went off, stunned the thief stayed looking at the choker than glimpsed back to see a tall raven-haired muscular man run down the hall with a collection of gems cradled in his arms, being chased by a slim blonde. She merely shrugged and smashed the entire thing, collecting her prize and tool; she climbed up the roof to try and make her exit.

"Hold it right there Shego!" Kim stood on the opposite end with both hands at her side, her body was still but her heart was racing; it wasn't the same adrenaline rush as before. No, this was the make-you-weak-in-the-knees-while-your-stomach-does-flips kind of rush.

The thief slowly raised her hands up to the air.

" Turn a-" the thief spun around and leapt toward Kim, barely dodging the woman's head-on assault Kim raised her knee to counter. But the thief pushed her down before she even got the full blow.

The thief flipped to her feet with grace, than charged at Kim again. Kim dodged the barrage of attacks as best as she could, but all the months she had spent without fighting her equal had left her kind of sloppy.

The thief had punched Kim in the solar plexus, as Kim hunched down gasping for air; the thief would swing her leg back only to have it countered with a uppercut. The thief fell on her back, Kim stood in front of her this wasn't Shego. Shego would have been talking or at least teasing her.

"Who are you?" She demanded

Sliding her leg in a sweep kick the thief knocked Kim off her feet.

The thief jumped to her feet, and held up a fist, it soon became engulfed in golden flames. Lightening flashed across the sky, revealing a slim figure standing firm with blonde hair, and a contemplate look on her face.

"So, you're Kim Possible. The infamous rival of Shego... "The flames burned brighter as she took a step closer." Murderer..."

The thief raised her hand, Kim shut her eyes. _Shego..._

The sound of a body crashing into a ventilation system echoed in her ears, Kim's eyes shot wide open.

Shego stood protectively in front of Kim, her hands clenched in fists and her gaze never swayed from the other thief.

"Kim, are you alright?" Shego spoke in a whisper only audible to her.

Kim's head rose to see her emerald thief, a weak smile spread across her face." Yeah, now that you're here..." The swelling soon clouded her eyes; she laid her head down again and whispered "Don't leave me again... She-"

Shego caught Kim before she fainted. _Looks like I'm always rescuing you princess..._

The thief rose to her feet, and stood in front of Shego. They only looked at each other, neither of the two women broke the silence; but the actions did. The thief bowed to her, and Shego merely returned with a slight nod of the head.

"It's been a while Bastille-chan..."

"heh, I can't believe that you still remember me Shego-dono"

"Why did you attack her?" hiding the concern in her voice with an apathetic tone; Shego glimpsed over her shoulder to see Junior flying a helicopter. "I guess this will have to wait"

"No wait! When will I see you again?"

"Who knows maybe when fate brings us together again" Shego jumped into the helicopter, she threw down a couple of smoke bombs. It's a good thing you're always prepared princess. And leapt off the roof, landing inside the helicopter she set Kim down and signaled Junior to take off.

"Wait! Shego-dono!"

By the time the smoke cleared the helicopter disappeared into the night. Leaving a certain thief standing and staring at the sky.

: Translation;

Te llevaré al cielo- I'll take you to the sky

If I studied my Japanese right;

-chan; Can be used as a diminutive with a small child. Ex. Little Bastille

-dono; I believe that it's even more respectful that –san, and –chan. It indicates respect and humility.


	5. Se Me Olvido Otra Vez…

Se Me Olvido Otra Vez…

: La Troza, Puerto Vallarta, Mexico;

Shego sighed softly as she tied the last knot on Kim's bandages; her lithe fingers caressed the girl's cheek as she unconsciously leaned down.

Kim groaned softly, as her emerald eyes opened. "…Shego?"

A warm smile spread across her face "Sshhh…" Reaching over to the nightstand, Shego dipped the corner of a towel into a bowl of water. Than began to wipe off the dried blood from the corner of Kim's mouth.

Kim's vision was a little warped due to several blows she received to her head, but she could still see her green thief sitting in front of her. Her cheeks turned bright red as soon as she realized the small distance that was between them. Kim's heart began to race, as her mind began to think of the many outcomes of this situation._ Maybe now I could… _Kim struggled to sit up, only to be pushed down by Shego.

"Your rib cage and kidneys are bruised. I wouldn't recommend sitting up."

Kim bit her lower lip, a bad habit she did when she was really nervous.

"I hope next time we meet up, it doesn't end up like this" She chuckled softly, than looked back down at those emerald eyes that still seem to carry a question but are too reluctant to ask.

Kim could feel her gaze be caught by Shego, without realizing it Shego had been leaning in again. Kim didn't seem to mind her eyes were closed, but her face was beet red.

"Señorita Selena! Señorita! ¿ Estás ahí?"

Miss Selena! Miss! Are you there?

An elderly voice echoed throughout the house

Both their eyes shot open; Kim laid still, her mind still unable to grasp what would have happened. _Would I have minded?_ The question seemed to repeat, but she could not think of an answer but her heart had one. Shego jumped and stood up to look out the window. "Talk about perfect timing…"she muttered barely realizing what she was about to do. Turning around she headed towards the door, only to have her wrist be caught by Kim. Shego looked down curiously.

Avoiding eye-contact Kim looked at the other direction, but her grip was firm "… don't go" she whispered softly.

For some reason Shego didn't have the force to pull away, she turned around and placed her hand on Kim's head. "I'll be right back. Just stay in bed, I don't want you to hurt yourself ….okay?"

Kim's grasp eventually loosed, and than pulled away; her eyes still avoiding Shego's. "Okay"

_Heh, cute… wait what am I thinking? _She walked down the spiral steps, than across the dining room, than living room to the front door.

A petite woman stood in the door way, she wore a maid outfit. The pinafore was white, and the dress underneath it was sky blue.

"Yo estoy aquí para limpiar la casa, Señorita Selena"

I'm here to clean the house, Miss Selena

"Se me olvido que hoy es sabado, ¿ Podrias hacerme un favor?

I forgot today was Saturday, could you do me a favor?

"Si señorita! ¿Que es lo que puedo hacer para usted? "

Yes Miss! What can I do for you?

"Trate de no gritar cuando vea a mi amigo ... que ha tenido un pequeño accidente. Y quiero que se relaje, lo necesita. Y muchas gracias, María"

Try not to scream when you see my friend... she's had a little accident. And I want her to be relaxed, she needs it. Thank you very much, Maria.

" Si estas de acuerdo voy a comenzar con la cocina, y llego con los recamaras?"

If we are in agreement I'm going to start with the kitchen and than the bedrooms.

"Perfecto! Oh, y tu ya hermana se mejoro?"

Perfect! Oh, and is your sister better?"

"Si, gracias a dios!"

Yes, thank god!

" Yo estoy contenta de escuchar eso "  
I'm happy to hear it

"Gracias Senorita"  
Thank you Miss

"Tengo que volver a mi amigo, y si tienes tiempo, ¿Te importaría pedir algo de comer"

I have to return to my friend, and if you have time; would you mind ordering something to eat?

"Lo haré mejor, voy a cocinar para ti! Y voy a hacer tu favorito!  
I'll do better, I'll cook for you! And I'll make your favorite!

Maria walked inside, with a huge grin on her face. To Shego she was like a caring, loving mother; Maria Inez always took care of her ever since she was little, defending her against her brothers and always sneaking desserts even when she was grounded for pummeling her brothers and the neighborhood kids.

Maria pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Shego's wrist.

"¿Te hiciste daño a ti mismo? Tuviste sangre en la muñeca"

Did you hurt yourself? You had blood on your wrist

A loud crash was heard from upstairs, which could be one of two things. Either the wind picked up and knocked over a lamp, or her princess was trying to get out of bed.

"No, es de mi amiga. Con permiso "  
No it's from my friend. Excuse me

Shego dashed across the rooms and up the stairs to see a lamp shattered on the floor, painted a different color; crimson .The rug beneath it was already drenched with the blood.

Kim stood beside the bed holding her arm, she than lost her strength and plopped on the bed. She looked at the floor with guilt all over her face; .

"Are you crazy? You could have severely hurt yourself!"

"I-I... I'm sorry"

She sighed softly brushing her hair back "I don't want to hear apologies. Just be careful..." walking over to the opposite side of where Kim laid; Shego sat down and held out her hand. Her gaze focused on Kim's palm.

Kim blushed at the gesture but continued to look at the opposite direction as if saying 'I don't know what you're talking about'

Shego reached over taking the hand into her own. Opening the hand, a bit of blood spilled out. Reaching into one of the cabinets, she pulled out cotton and rubbing alcohol. Cleaning out the wound first, than dipped the cotton in the alcohol;

"What's your favorite color?" Shego's voice was calm and soothing; but noticing that Kim's attention was undivided from her own gaze, she pressed the cotton into the palm of Kim's hand.

Kim flinched even if she was daughter of a surgeon, but this still hurt!

"Uh, green" Kim's puzzled face was amusing to Shego. She maintained eye-contact for a while before placing a clean cotton ball in the palm of Kim's hand.

"It doesn't hurt as much if you're focusing on something."

"Oh,Thanks..."

"Now lie back down"

"Shego?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I think you already did"

"Shego! I'm being serious!"

"Kim save all the 'whys' and 'how come's'... I don't feel like answering any of those questions."

Shego stood up and walked over to the door

"Wait! "

Her hand froze in mid-air,_ why am I so powerless? Why does this girl have such an affect on me?_

"If you won't let me ask questions than at least let me say something that I think is overdue… for all the times you saved my life… for protecting me when you could have just left the other girl finish me off… and especially now, Thank You"

_Why is it so hard to say 'you're welcome'? Why can't I just talk to her? _Frustrated, Shego smacked her own forehead in order to compose herself.

" And I know it was you who saved me from Dementor… and well I just wanted to say thank you for that too…"All she could do was stare at Shego's back, Shego turned around and knelt beside the bed.

"Well princess, How about you and I make a deal?"  
A devious grin appeared on her face.

"Uh, what kind of deal?" Feeling a bit nervous from Shego's sudden mood change Kim gulped quietly.

"Until you get better, you and I will not talk about the past, especially nothing that involves our professional careers. And you will refer to me as Selena. Sound like a deal?"

"Deal... Selena? Is that your real name?"

"What did I just say?"

"So I'm not allowed to ask questions?"

"Curiosity killed the cat you know"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"My house, my rules"

Kim crossed her arms and sulked.

Shego began to laugh, than tussled Kim's hair.

"Hey!" Kim tackled Shego to the floor, but regretted it immediately. As soon as her body collided with Shego's, the pain surged throughout her torso, all the way to her shin.

Lifting Kim onto the bed Shego sighed softly "You have got to take it easy, don't over exert yourself."

"I didn't know you cared She- I mean Selena"

"Haha nice save, why don't we watch a movie?"

"Sounds good. Which one?"

"Ever seen 'Paranormal Activity' ?"

"Well I was planning to but someone had to go and build a laser that was going to destroy the moon, than run across county for the entire weekend; than to top it all off!"

"Alright already! I get the message; I'll make it up to you" after turning on the television, than ordering the movie, Shego stood up.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Don't tell me you're getting scared already"

"No, I". Kim began to fiddle with her thumbs "I just wanted to know where you were going"

"To get some snacks" Shego dashed down the stairs, and into the kitchen. On the kitchen counter a large tray with fruit, cups of water, and pain pills; with a note standing out. The card read:

Miss,  
La comida está en la cocina, por su parte que usted puede comer la fruta que he preparado. Tuve que irme temprano porque mi hija necesita a alguien para cuidar de sus hijos. Siento que me fui sin permiso, voy a trabajar duro el próximo sema

Miss,  
The food is in the stove, meanwhile you can eat the fruit that I prepared. I had to leave early because my daughter needs someone to take care of her kids. I'm sorry that I left without permisson; I'll work hard next week.

Shego picked up the tray, and carried it up to the room. Kim was sitting up glaring at the television, she was clutching a pillow.

"Are you already scared?"

"Nope, just waiting; This stuffs kind of boring."

Setting the tray on the bed than looking up at the screen.

"Aw, it's one of those wait-till-the-middle-to-get-scared movies"

"Yup"

: Well into the. Movie;

"Whoa, a camera in the bedroom? Kind of kinky stuff" she joked

Kim laughed and than leaned back "Can you imagine if they let a scene in like that?"

"Haha, if they did they would make millions. Every guy in the worl-"Shego was caught off by a scream, not one that came from movie but beside her.

Kim grabbed Shego's arm and wrapped it around her, as she hid her face in Shego's chest. She stood still, her heart began to skip beats, and her face flushed.

: Almost at the end of the movie;

Shego has an arm protectively wrapped around Kim, while Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's torso, her head tucked underneath Shego's chin.

The movie wasn't what made Shego nervous, or even frightened. It was Kim... they way they were close made sense; _was it wrong to think this way?_

The shrieks of the woman being dragged by the poltergeist sent chills down Kim's spine. She pulled Shego closer.

Shego blushed but remained still; her heart was racing, she was having trouble breathing.

The final shriek sounded, and the ending credits began to roll. Noticing that the movie was finally over, Shego turned off the television and looked down at her princess.

"Okay, Good night pumpkin" she slowly pulled her arm away from her, but was halted by Kim's quiet mouse voice.

"Why don't you sleep here? The bed is big enough for the both of us"

"You're right it is. But first admit that you're scared"

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"Are not!"

"Fine than, I'll go sleep in the guest bedroom"

"Wait!"

"The bathroom is down the hall"

"I'm scared" muttered Kim

Trying hard not to laugh but maintaining a serious tone. "I didn't quite catch that, what did you say?"

"I said I was scared!"

"Oh, well Good-night"

"Shego!"

"Okay! Okay, you need to relax and not take things so seriously." Shego slid into the thin Egyptian cotton sheets and covered Kim.

"Thanks" she smiled warmly

"Heh, don't mention it. Now go to bed"

"Shego?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to kick me out as soon as I get better?"

"Are you going to arrest me as soon as you get better?"

"No"

"Than no"

Kim turned to her side as she felt the huge grin on her face.

"Good-night Shego"

"Good-night Princess"

: Early in the morning;

She slept on her side, only to awake hours later with Kim's arms clutched tightly around her. Shego brushed Kim's hair back and smiled. _Sleeping beauty cannot hold a candle to your radiant beauty.._ Kim's arms tightened around Shego

_This feels perfect...  
_  
An hour later Kim awoke, her head was resting on Shego's shoulder. Her hand mindless caressed Shego's cheek bones, and paused at her lips. She's beautiful... _why can't I see this side of you more often? Why can't we just get along? _

"Tell me why we use to fight, I forgot again." She muttered before falling asleep.

"Yo no estoy segura"Shego replied in her sleep.  
I'm not sure anymore

: Translations;

Okay, now Shego's name is derived from a singer, but not the current one. Selena Quintanilla-Perez The Queen of Tejano music,and also a singer/song writer/fashion designer; that's the one C:

La Troza- The log

Se Me Olvido Otra Vez- I forgot again…

Like in English there are many ways to formally address a woman:

Señorita- Miss  
Señora- Lady  
Doña- Ma'am

Doña is mostly used for a landlady or a neighbor that you are close to.

Like addressing a lady there are many ways to respect people of high social status or age.

Tì/Tu- you  
It is commonly used between friends, since you two are roughly around the same age.

Usted- you  
This one is usually for an elder or someone you respect

: Question for the audience;

Has anybody else come up with the idea of Shebang?  
:3 I really want to know before adding her in there again . or not; ^-^


	6. ¿Donde jugaran los niños

Patting the opposite side of the bed, Kim reluctantly opened her eyes to see that it was empty. Disappointed she sat up slowly to the sounds of seagulls flying over the house. Sliding off the bed, Kim walked over to the balcony and was left in a state of awe. The view was none she had ever seen before. The ocean water was so clear that she could see a turtle swim with its hatchlings, little schools of fish navigating their way around and through fields of coral. In the distance ships were sailing but they seemed hesitant to travel past certain land marks along the coast. Walking back over to the bed, Kim sat down slowly as she sighed; she still had so many questions that only Shego could answer, but Shego just wanted to ignore almost everything except the present.

"Morning Princess"

Kim's head whipped up surprised to see Shego leaning on the door wearing a green tank top with black cargo pants. A green choker on her neck, her long wavy hair was tied up. Her arms held behind her back, as she smiled looking over at her.

When Kim's gaze turned to her suddenly, Shego felt a little nervous. She had been accustomed to receiving a lot of attention from the opposite sex, but this time was different. It sent a cold chill down her spine, and a left tingling sensation in her chest. Clutching the handles of the bag in her hands she awaited an opportunity to present itself. It had been a long time she had given any sort of gift to anyone, especially someone who made her feel like a blushing school girl again.

The silence between them was long, in an attempt to break it; Kim spoke without thinking"So, that's what you wear when you're not 'working' "Kim emphasized the last words and even did the air quotes.

"Like it or not; It's still a job"

Kim frowned at Shego's remark; _it's true that it was a job_. But it wasn't one that _she_ should be at. She shouldn't be in the same level as the rest of those low-life criminals. Shego had talent, intelligence, and the cunning of fox that could get her out of most situations. Her life could be so much better if only she had remained on the good guy's side.

"Besides you didn't think that I wore that all the time... did you?" Shego threw the bag over to Kim expecting to see her quick reflexes but laughed when the bag hit Kim on the face

The bag slid down Kim's face and landed on her lap. Avoiding eye contact Kim looked out the window and replied hesitantly."... Of course not... that would be silly"

Shego began to laugh even more now "You did!"

"No I didn't" The imprint of the bag still lingering in her face.

"It's a good thing that you're pretty."She joked.

"Hey!" Kim blushed slightly as she leaned forward and heard a crumple at her stomach. Looking down she saw the bag laying on her lap; most of the contents had spilled out. "Thanks..." When Kim looked up Shego had already left. Standing up Kim looked over at the clothes three pairs of shorts and shirts. Walking over to the bathroom Kim changed into the new clothes. She wore a purple tank top with white shorts. Her hair combed and her face washed. For a brief moment Kim looked in front of the mirror and smiled approvingly. Walking down the steps she saw Shego sitting in the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

" She- " Her sentence abruptly interrupted by another presence in the room.

Tsking at the article that she had just finished reading, Shego folded the newspaper and set it on the table. Watching Kim take a seat next to her, she spoke "Kim this is Alejandra my personal chef."

The woman turned around and smiled at Kim, as she placed a platter of sausage, eggs, and pancakes in front of the girl. Her hair was long and black as the night, her eyes were hazel brown and she was slender. She looked no older than Kim.

Kim returned the smile and looked over at Shego, "Did you eat already?"

"No, not yet." Shego took a sip of coffee than looked over at Kim. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Kim began cut a triangle piece of a pancake, before lifting the fork up. She smiled mischievously "Harley~ "

"Who are you callin-" Shego was interrupted by an uncharted airplane that had crash landed in her mouth.

Kim smiled innocently as she looked back at Shego "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." She stated with an 'as a matter of fact' attitude that seemed to be portrayed on a lot of Baby food commercials.

Shego swallowed in disbelief, it was the first time that she had witnessed Kim acting her own age. A smile carved its way inside of Shego, but she refused to show it. She just sighed and shook her head.

Continuing to eat her breakfast she looked over at Shego one more time, hoping to make more of a conversation. "I guess that would make me BatGirl "

"How so?" Her attention now focused on Kim

Kim smiled and used the sausage links as handcuffs on Shego.

Shego took a bite out of the meaty cuffs. "At least these are easier to get out of."

Alejandra set a plate in front of Shego, it had four corn torillas with chorizo con huevos filling. A spicy, yet delicate smell filled the entire kitchen.

Kim looked down curiously at the red meat. It looked like a red version of ground beef, but it wasn't?.

Shego smiled and held a taco in front of Kim's mouth "Try it"

Blushing slightly as she took a small bite of the tortilla that Shego held careful to avoid her fingers. The flavor was tangy but spicy with a hint of onions.

"Chorizo con huevos, that's what it's called. The English translation would be Chorizo with eggs." Shego began to eat, but since her meal was small she finished first.

Kim finished shortly after Shego, but before she could lift up her plate; Alejandra already grabbed the empty plates, and walked over to the sink to begin to wash them.

Shego got up and extended her hand to Kim. Kim accepted with a smile and as she pulled herself up she cringed. It seems that even if she isn't concentrated on the aching of her body, it wanted to remind her.

"Wait here Princess" Shego walked off into the distant closet, than returned a few minutes after with an aerosol spray can that was labeled with an 'N'.

"That's not going to mutate me… is it?" Kim began to fidget

"No, now hold still" Shego lifted up Kim's shirt and managed to spray from her torso to her midsection.

Kim pulled down her shirt and backed away from Shego "Ju-Just what do you think you're doing?"

"It works to numb away the pain, and also help you recover faster. I've used it on you before."

"…That would explain why the swelling went down so fast…"

Shego cleared her throat quietly "I'm sorry for being so forward, but I didn't think that you trusted me"

Kim smiled and wrapped her arms around Shego "Of course I trust you… "

Shego stayed still looking at Kim, but returned the hug "Shall we go?"

Nodding her head Kim hesitantly let go. "Yes"

Walking out of the house, they followed a paved road that lead to a garage. Shego walked inside and turned on the engine to her custom motorcycle. It was emerald green with black stripes in the front. The engine was still hot so it had been recently used. Checking the compartments she simply nodded her head and walked the bike over to where Kim stood. "Grab the helmet on that shelf."

Kim followed instructions, when she came back with the helmet; Shego was already sitting on the motorcycle revving the engine. When Kim climbed on, she noticed that there was nothing that she could lean against, so she _had_to hold onto Shego for _safety reasons_.

With Kim's arms wrapped tightly around her stomach, Shego felt her heart race and blood rush to her face.

Kim leaned in by Shego's ear "Where are we going?"

Shego shuddered to herself quietly, than placed the helmet on Kim "You'll see"

:A couple of hours later;

The motorcycle's engine had been silenced immediately. Coming to a slow stop, Shego set the parking brake on the bike as she and Kim got off. They were in a completely different environment. There was nothing but houses that were surrounded by cement fences that were as high as could be. There were no sidewalks or much of anything except for dirt, rocks, and a bit of glass scattered on the floor. In the middle was a big clearing that seemed to worn down .Shego came up from behind Kim holding cloth bags, with a smile she gestured back to the motorcycle. Kim looked back seeing that there were two left; she took them out and closed the compartment. Following Shego she looked around, most of the home's walls were pealing away.

There was a group of voices in the near distance that could be heard. All of a sudden a group of kids ran towards them, yelling with excitement. Most were around eight or possibly as young as six with the exception of a little girl falling way behind in the group. They all swarmed around Shego, each taking a turn in hugging her. Shego smiled and handed the bags over to the kids instructing them to give them to their parents. Each child obediently obeyed and soon left.

Kim walked up from behind Shego. "Did they just rob you?"

Shaking her head Shego took the bags from Kim "They're good kids Princess..."

Noticing that they were being approach by adults Kim hid behind Shego.

"Senorita Selena!" A group of adults happily walked over to them, they all seemed so excited to see her. Kim smiled it was nice to see a different part of Shego, she turned and walked out of the crowd exploring the little pueblo as Shego called it before arriving. A soccer ball landed in front of Kim, when she picked it up she saw a group of kids looking up at her. Most of the boys talked among themselves to see who knew the most English, to ask the young women to pass the ball. A little girl walked over to Kim with a smile on her face

Do you want to play with us? " ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?"

Yes

Returning the smile and nodding, Kim replied " Si." The little girl reached up and took her hand walking her over to the group. Kim had basic knowledge of Spanish .It wasn't much but hey that's what school was for. The little girl showed Kim how to kick the ball from all sides in order for it to go in different direction. And also how to lift the ball from the ground with just using the tip of her shoes, though it was much harder to learn when she only had sandals. After a short secession of teaching they began to play.

Although Kim was much older and athletic than the other children she had difficulty playing the game. Mostly because she would trip over the sandals that Shego had given her. And kicking the ball without proper shoes would often throw off her aim. But she smiled and enjoyed the time playing with the kids; it seemed to them all that mattered was having fun in the sun. The little girl couldn't keep up so Kim lifted her up and her shoulders and they both began to play as the goalie. They made a pretty good team, especially when it came to blocking the soccer ball when it was almost out of reach.

Shego was busying talking to the parents that she didn't notice Kim slip away from the crowd. When the children started to play Shego went to each house and dropped off an envelope. After finally finishing business, she sat under the shade of an old apple tree. With a warm smile she watched Kim play, relieved that the girl wasn't bored out of her mind in a place that she didn't know. Without even realizing it, she had been watching Kim for a long time.

When the game was finished Kim walked over to Shego panting and barely being able to breathe. Sitting next to her, she leaned her head on Shego's shoulder. Still breathing heavily she felt her arms being raised over her head. Looking up at Shego she had a confused look on her face.

"By raising your arms up higher it allows your lungs to expand into the full space your chest cavity provides." After Kim's breathing began to slow down, Shego let go and handed her a glass of water.

Gulping the water Kim sighed relieved and leaned on Shego once again. "Thank you"

Shego's heart began to race as she closed her eyes to collect her thoughts. "...No problem"

"Shego?"

"Yes?"

"Are they apart of your family?"

"Truthfully none of them are related to me."

"Than why?"

"Did you know Mexico is one of the poorest countries?"

"... no"

"Children often work at the age of seven, and they barely earn fifty cents a day. Most end up in very dangerous jobs, such as mine shafts that have horrible support, and could collapse on them any second; or butcher shops where they could lose a finger or maybe even all of them. Some don't even get to go to high school... because you need to have the money to back up education. And in a country where almost everyone has two or more children, saving money for college is difficult, because most barely can afford to put food on the table."

Amazed at the amount of Enthusiasm in Shego's voice, Kim continued to listen intently.

"They are good people... people who suffer through so much. But by the end of the day, they still wear a smile on their face, and thank god for all the good things that happen today. I know that there are other places that are worse than here, but this is my home. This is where I grew up, this is my race. So I guess it's only logic that I'm more sympathetic to them "Shego chuckled softly brushing her hair back, "I'm sorry for the rant, I just tend to do it more often when I'm talking about something I've spent a lot of time on."

"It's alright. I just didn't think that... that you were actually still a good guy"

"Heh, I wouldn't say that I am a good guy."

"What do you mean? You're helping them"

"I am, but you're not asking the right question."

Kim rubbed her chin and thought for a brief second." Where do you get the money to pay for all of this?"

Smiling Shego tapped the side of her head" Think like a thief"

"You sell the artifacts to pay their salaries?" Kim asked astounded

"They need them more than I do"

"A modern day Robin Hood"

"Steal from the rich and give to the poor. Sounds like a good motto. But to tell you the truth, being a thief is much more exciting than being a hero. At least than you're not expected to save the world every time it's in danger"

A lasso fell on top of Shego's head and slid down to her neck, startled she looked up to see the girls and boys siting on the branches smiling down at them. Kim looked up and saw that a rope was on her shoulder she tugged at it slightly and looked over at Shego who seemed to be as clueless as her.

" Darle un beso, darle un beso, dale un beso!" The children chanted

Kim smiled and repeated, not fully knowing what they were saying

Shego looked back at Kim "Do you even know what you are saying?"

She smiled and shook her head "Sort of, but it's kind of catchy."

"No sea malo Selena, sólo darle un beso!"

Don't be mean Selena! Just give her one,

"Bien sólo una" Shego leaned in towards Kim, _It means nothing, it means nothing_.

Feeling Shego move Kim rose her head to look, but was soon snared by Shego's lips. Her heart began to race; the taste of Shego's lips was intoxicating. Closing her eyes Kim gently pressed her lips against Shego returning the kiss. Shego's real goal was Kim's cheek, but she ended up kissing Kim on the lips! And to add more to her disbelief, Kim accepted the kiss and even returned it.

They both pulled back from the kiss slowly, it seems from the moment that their lips connected they forgot what it was like to breath. When their eyes met for a brief second before Shego looked away. Their minds barely began to process what had just occurred, but their hearts continued to race as their dream came true.

The children all cheered for the two, when they climbed down from the tree and ran home. The parents were calling them home, and they knew better than to make them wait any longer than a minute.

"Kim about the kiss, I-" The familiar ringtone of the Kimmunicator sounded stopping Shego in mid-sentence. "..."

Kim began to search her pockets for the Kimmunicator, until she realized that the sound was coming from Shego's pocket. " Shego..?"

"I've really enjoyed our time together Kim..."Shego moved a little closer to Kim, than squeezed the choker from the front, and it let out sleeping gas.

"Sh-" Kim was hit with an unfamiliar scent, it made her head light and her vision impaired.

"I wish things were different..."

The world faded out to black for Kim, tonight there were no dreams, or wishes. It was just her and the darkness residing together as one.

:Translation;

Si: Yes

Beso: Kiss

Huevos; eggs

Pueblo; Village

Bien sólo una; Alright just one

Quires jugar con nosotros?; Do you want to play with us?


	7. Justicia, Tierra Y Libertad

"Be here in 10... I need to make a clean get away." A voice was fading in and out, Kim wearily opened her mouth but found she couldn't speak. Her mind was fully awake but her body was unresponsive to her desired movements. Kim opened her eyes, but flinched as the bright lights blinded her for a moment. As her sight slowly came back, she watched Shego stand still; her arms by her sides and engulfed in flames. This was the first time that she had seen the thief so quiet, there were no smart remarks coming from her lips, and her body language seemed so tense; _so different... than usual_. Kim wanted to walk over to her, but when she tried, she was pulled back into place. The sound of chains rattling echoed through out the room. This caught Shego's attention; she turned her head slightly to look at the red head.

"Hey Princess…" she greeted quietly

Before Kim could open her mouth to respond, she was silenced by a siren. Shego sighed and looked back at Kim with a sincere expression. "No matter what happens, I just want you to know this is probably for the best. The world can never know the truth, nor should they. A hero and a villain? It could never work out" With hesitation she continued "I ... am ... _evil_..." her enunciation on evil made it obvious she wasn't just trying to convince Kim, but herself as well.

"SHEGO!" Ron bellowed ferociously as he charged right at her. His body was outlined by a blue aura; his eyes were filled with rage. There was no hint of emotion in them, it seems as though he was acting purely on instinct. _Animal Instinct._

Ducking out of the way, Shego clenched her fists, and smirked. The look on her face completely changed, as she wore her confident smirk. "Looks like buffoon learned a new trick."

Turning swiftly Ron launched a punch at Shego, only to have his wrist caught by the thief. He grunted before bringing up his knee for another attack, but was shoved away from Shego. He growled in frustration as Shego kicked him far across the room. He landed in front of Kim, but since he was so caught up in fighting Shego, he forgot that she still needed to be freed.

Roaring Ron charged over at Shego, not noticing her fists were engulfed in flames. Shego brought up her hand to eye level, than shot off a plasma blast, barely being able to dodge it Ron tripped over his own foot and fell flat on his face. The plasma ball continued to its actual target. He groaned quietly, as he heard footsteps land behind him. The building began to tremble, a voice echoed throughout the halls "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! "

Kim's eyes widen as the metal chains melted, she caught the thief's gaze, as she mouthed 'thank you'. Rushing over to Ron's side, she picked him up. His eyes opened half-way as he placed a hand on her cheek. "KP, I'm glad to see you're alright." He closed his eyes one more time as he fell unconscious.

"Aw, isn't this just touching." The voice echoed throughout the room, it was feminine, and unrecognizable to everyone but Shego.

Turning around Shego could feel someone lightly grazing her lips with their fingers. Before she could grab the figure, it was already holding Kim from behind.

"What the hell do you think, you're doing?" Shego snarled as her hands lit up with flames again. This time she was very ANGRY. Dashing toward the figure, she came to a stop as a needle was held by Kim's throat. "If you take one more step, than I will kill Kim Possible"

Shego gritted her teeth as she was a couple of feet away from the figure, but right next to Ron. Extinguishing her flames, she spoke through clenched teeth "What do you want?"

"All questions will be answered, in due time." The figure tossed a scroll at Shego, caught it with one hand. Her eyes still focused on the woman in front of her. The wall behind the figure exploded, as dust and debris flew all about. Shego blasted all the concrete blocks that threatened to crush Ron, knowing all too well that he was one of many people that Kim held close to her heart. Picking him up, she jumped out of the hole in the wall. Noticing that he was wearing a backpack, she pulled a chord. A parachute was deployed from the backpack, with a firm grip on Ron's backpack; Shego managed to land on the roof of a building next door. After burning a clean hole in the parachute she stared up at the sky, _Be okay kimmie…._

[Global Justice Head Quarters]

"**As you can see even the perfect Kim Possible can turn evil**" A familiar smirk was displayed on a monitor, behind the woman Kim was pummeling four officers into submission,the voice continued as Will entered the room.

**"She is the first of many who will cross the line to evil." **The voiced stopped talking and the camera was now focused on Kim walking into a bank with several henchmen following behind her.

"Ma'am?" The director merely motioned from him to stand behind her.

**"Cyclops, this is a warning. If you try _anything _I will KILL Kim Possible. And her death will be your fault."**

His eyes widened at the woman on the screen, it was the one and only Shego! "H-how can it be? Her body was identified at the scene!"

Pausing the video, Betty replied calmly "It was probably a clone... or maybe this one is the clone..."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Locate and bring Kim Possible back to base" she sighed "I thought she was above mind control" she muttered

"What about Shego?"

"...Bring her as well" With the last order Will walked out of the room, the director leaned back and closed her eyes. _Hold on Kim Possible...we'll break you free of her grip_

[Deep in the Himalaya Mountains]

"Look, I said I don't need your help. Now get lost!" Shego snarled as she blasted a sphere of plasma in front of the blonde boy and his rodent.

Flinching Ron stopped, mustered up the courage, and ran in front of the most dangerous woman on Earth. "Like it or not, I'm helping you save her! Unlike you I actually LOVE KP!"

Shego gripped him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up off the ground. "What makes you think that I DON'T?" Her face flashed in anger, this expression was different from her usual one. It actually looked like she was bothered, and willing to punch him to outer space.

Ron looked at her, than looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't tag along but I want to be there myself to see if she's alright... "The small pink rodent crawled up to his shoulder and squeaked.'Sorry'

Sighing Shego set him down on the floor, as she rubbed her temples "I understand that, but this isn't your battle..."

"What are you talking about? Wait! So you know the chick that _NABBED_ Kim?"

Shego continued to walk on forward "If you're going to follow, make sure you keep up. I don't want to drag your body anywhere again."

"Who was she?" he began to walk a little faster now

"Someone I trained with..." Reaching into her duffel bag, she pulled out a water bottle, popping the top she began to drink from it.

Ron looked at her with envy, the only thing he had in the bag was junk food that would make him thirsty. Before he realized it, Rufus was already on Shego's shoulder drinking from the same water bottle she had moments earlier. His mouth shot opened. _Is this the real Shego?_ His thoughts interrupted by a gloved hand holding another water bottle in front of his face. "Thank you" He received the water bottle, and took a sip.

"Her name is Bastille..."Shego said as she swung the bag to her other shoulder.

"Was she hit by the comet too?"

This caught Shego's attention. "What are you talking about?" She turned to look at him curiously

"That night at the museum... she had her hands covered in fire... it was like yours but it was golden... Just like her outfit."

"It must be the suit... she must have stolen it and improved it." Recalling their second meeting, Shego noticed a control panel on the girl's left wrist. If desperate times called for desperate measures than she would be able to smash it, and take away the technology edge Bastille would have.

"You said you trained with her, does that mean you two were friends?"

"Doy"

"You know this is gonna be a long walk." He flashed a smile her way

She scoffed "You want the whole story?"

"Please and thank you." Using Kim's key phrase, he smiled even brighter.

_Is this buffoon an airhead?_ Sighing in defeat at the phrase, she looked at Ron "Her full name is Bastille Delacroix." pausing she stared at the confused blonde. "You didn't take French did you?"

He chuckled softly and shook his head bashfully.

"Bastille simply means a jail or prison, and her last name means 'of the cross' "

"Wouldn't that technically make her good? I mean if that's what her last name means"

"Wrong question, think about her first name"

"A prison?" Shego merely nodded and continued to let the blonde work through this without interference. "A place where all bad people are kept..."his nose scrunched up in thought."Wait, you're not telling me"

"That she harbors an evil essence in her body for the sake of someone else? Yes, that's exactly it."

His eyes widened "Start from the beginning! How did you meet her?"

"A small doujo in Japan, where I trained in the art of Aikido. It was during my first week at the doujo that a dainty girl staggered to get to the temple."

[Flash back]

A young blonde girl made her way through the village without asking for directions, it was clear by the look of determination that she knew where she was going, and knew exactly how to get there. There was one problem however. The girl could feel her stomach growl at her; she simply ignored it and kept walking. Her short locks of blonde swayed in the wind, she was wearing a white kimono that was blood stained, and no shoes. By the time she got to the base of the doujo, she fell to her knees, than forward. Her body couldn't take it anymore, it was exhausted.

"Hey, this isn't a resting place. Can you move?" A voice came from above her, it sounded concerned.

The girl lifted her head up to see the approaching pre-teen. The girl had long jet black hair tied up in a pony tail, with a few strands going across her face. She was wearing a black and green Gi. Her feet were wrapped in bandages as well as her hands. Her eyes were emerald green, and her skin pale with a tint of green. "I- I can't" the girl muttered

Smirking Shego stood in front of the girl "Can't or won't?"

"I've been walking to this doujo for a week, without food or water..."she closed her eyes again. A few minutes later the girl felt warmth, she opened her eyes again, to see that she was headed toward the doujo. The smell of cherry blossoms wandered into her nose, she than realized she was on someone's back. "Thank you" she whispered before falling asleep again.

"Don't mention it "The hero smiled, before walking into the doujo.

[A few hours later]

Stirring as the smell of hot soup filled the room; the girl sat up slowly and looked around. She was wearing different clothes, and didn't smell like sweat and blood anymore. She felt her stomach bandaged, and her feet were covered with socks. She lifted the blanket off of her, than crawled over to the table that had tea, rice, and soup. She began to eat slowly knowing that her body needed time to recognize food, after all it's been a week.

"How are you feeling?"

Startled the girl spit out her tea, she began to cough as she clutched her chest. "Whe- Whe! "

Shego walked over, and placed her hand on the girl's chest than leaned her forward; rubbing the girl's back. After a few seconds the girl stopped coughing" Better?"

The girl nodded her head, and darted her eyes in a different direction. Her face was completely red.

Shego let go of the girl, and stood up again, but stopped once she realized her wrist was caught by the girl. Curiously she looked back down at the girl, who still seemed to avoid eye contact. "Yes?

"Can you stay with me? ..." The girl seemed to be blushing brighter now

"Sure Blondie "Smiling, she sat beside the girl.

The girl's face grew redder "My name's not Blondie! It's Bastille!"

Shego began to laugh; the look on the girl's face was _priceless_. Than stopped as the name echoed in her head "You're named after a prison?"

The girl nodded her head than looked back at her food; she began to eat her rice slowly.

Shego poured more tea into her cup, than into another. "My name's Shego"

Bastille turned to look at the girl "That's an-".

"Shego! Shego! "A young man entered the room, as he tripped over the table, Shego caught him and set him back on his feet.

"What is it?" she inquired curiously

"Th-they're back!" he squealed

Letting go of the boy she glanced over at Bastille "Stay here... I'll return shortly." Walking over to a shelf, Shego pulled out a pair of gloves; slipped them on and dashed outside.

At the bottom of the doujo was a group of teen aged boys, who seemed to have left a trail of destruction behind them. Shops were broken, produce was stomped on or stolen, and men were battered on the floor with their women attending to their bruises. The leader began to yell "Come out and play Shego!" Another boy added "'Less you're too scared to!" A third boy added with a mocking tone "I'm the great Shego; I wear pink and love t-."His sentence abruptly stopped by a fist to his face. He flew backwards, as the other boys turned to look at the assailant. It was none other than Shego. She smirked as the three remaining boys started to circle around her; she discreetly slipped something into her Gi. The leader charged at her, as well as the brunette boy on the left, and the silvered haired boy on the right. Shego grab the leader's right arm, and executed a judoka throw. The boy winced as the impact of the floor stung his back. One of the boys snuck up from behind Shego, and grabbed her, as another boy began to punch her stomach. Lifting her legs she kicked the boy in front of her, and with that force she managed to make the boy holding her fall. His grip loosened and she took advantage, she rammed the back of her head into his nose, successfully breaking it. He let go, Shego rolled off the boy, quickly patting around his pockets, she than took out a drawstring purse. _That's 2 out of 4._ She thought before flipping back onto her feet. One of the boys charged first, while Shego was blocking his attacks the other boy came from the side and took advantage of the distraction. Punching her in the gut, she cringed before slapping him with the back of her hand, she than grabbed the boy in front of her and rammed her knee into his stomach several times before flipping over him. Slipping her hands into her shield's Gi, she pulled out another draw string purse, and slipped it into her Gi. _3 out of 4. _

_"_Shego! Help!"Turning to look up at the doujo, the last boy was holding Bastille by the throat over the edge of stairs. She was squirming, and trying to counter the boy's grasp. But it was no use, her strength hadn't fully returned, and she was running on half a cup of tea and a few bites of rice.

Shego clenched her fists, as were ignited by flames, dashing up the flight of stairs; she launched a plasma ball at the boy. It knocked him back, as his Gi soon set on fire, his grasp on Bastille's was released. She fell backward toward the stairs, but was soon caught by a pair of sturdy arms. "I got you" she whispered into Bastille's ear. An elderly man carrying a bucket walked over to the panicking boy. Lifting it up above the boy, he spilled the contents all over him, the fire was out and the boy grew quiet. Shego picked up Bastille and walked to the top of the stairs, she set the girl on her feet before walking over to the boy. Before Shego could approach him, he got up, dropped his drawstring purse, and ran away

Picking up the last one, she opened all of them and counted up the money. It was enough to pay for the repairs to all of the merchants. She walked over to each wife and handed them the money for the stolen merchandise and broken stalls. They gratefully received it, and invited Shego to join them for dinner. Agreeing that one day she would, she went back to the doujo .Shego continued to walk toward the room and took a seat where she was moments earlier. Her sensei was already waiting for her. His arms were crossed, and he had a stern look on his face. "Using your powers again?" He scolded. She merely shrugged and replied "They were asking for it. They were attacking helpless villagers! What was I suppose to do, just watch them from the window of my room?" The old man placed a hand on her shoulders. "You did the right thing, Ryuu*Dragon* but you must pick your battles carefully. There is no victory if it is not with someone your level." Shego sighed and looked out the window. Knowing that she needed some time, his attention turned to the newest guest "Little one, come here."Bastille flinched as she looked around to see if anyone else was with her.

The sensei looked over at the hallway. "Don't be shy little one, come here and tell me your name"

"Bastille Delacroix" She walked into the room cautiously, and slowly. She made her way to Shego's side but did not look at her; she kept her eyes on the older man.

He smiled softly as he took a step forward. "Bastille-chan, your training will begin tomorrow. The two of you will share this room."

"Yes, Sensei"

He walked past the girls, and patted Shego on the head "Ryuu, don't take it to heart."He spoke softly as he walked out of the room.

Leaning on the table, Shego took off her gloves.

Bastille sat next to the girl, setting her head on the girl's shoulder. "I thought you were amazing." she whispered

Shego blushed lightly and whispered back "Thank you"

"You know, I think you're the first one who has seen the tattoos, and hasn't said a word about them."

"You haven't said anything about my green skin."

" Touché "

"We should probably go to sleep."

"Where am I sleeping?" Bastille stared up at Shego, and for the first time looked her in the eye.

For the first time, Shego was able to make eye contact; and realize Bastille's eye color or colors in this case. Bastille's left eye was blue, while the other one was sea green. "Where you woke up" she responded as she pointed to the cot on the floor.

"Where are you going to sleep?" she tilted her head to the side

"Here" Pointing to the floor, she said nonchalantly

"On the floor?"

"Yes"

Bastille's face was redder than a tomato, and her stuttering wasn't making life any easier for her."Wh-wh-why, why not s-sleep with me? "

"Whoa, there! I barely met you and you already want me to sleep with you?" Shego raised an eyebrow

Now avoiding Shego's gaze Bastille fiddled with her fingers "The floor's cold..."

Shego couldn't help but smile, she patted the girl on the back "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

.: Author's Notes:.

Justicia, Tierra Y Libertad

Justice, land and freedom

Ryuu

Japanese for Dragon

I'm sorry for taking forever to upload, there was a LOT of problems and obstacles

Like school, and stuff

Anyway I won't bore you

I'll continue this story if you guys still like it :D


	8. No Voy A Ser Tu Esclavo

[At the bottom of the Himalayau Mountains]

Ron rubbed his chin, than looked back at the silent but deadly woman. "What kind of person was she?"

Shego glimpsed over at Ron, before she could answer Rufus started to squeak and excitedly at a characters that were carved into the base of the mountain 信義. Once they stood in front of it, Shego sighed as she muttered 'Loyalty' Taking a quick look at her surroundings she realized the only way out was up " We're going to have to climb this mountain."

"What?" Ron's mouth dropped open, as he stared up at the mountain. There were no ledges to hold onto, and definitely no escalators around.

"Look, you're going to have to trust me.." Igniting her hands she penetrated the mountains with her fist, after repeating the process fifteen times she called out "You coming buffoon?"

Ron couldn't help but smile, underneath that villain exterior was a hero. He slipped his hands in the holes, and began to pull himself up. The climb was made so much easier thanks to Shego. But he couldn't risk thanking her. Not yet at least, or risk having her kick him off the mountain. "Hey Shego!"

Stopping she gazed down at the blonde "What?"

"What did the scroll say?"

Continuing to punch holes into the mountain, she recited with ease "Respect, Loyalty, Courage, and Self-Sacrifice. These are the components that make up a hero. "

Ron continued to climb "It doesn't make sense!"

"It does, you're just not thinking about it." With a quiet grunt Shego was able to lift herself to the top of the mountain, she knelt down and extended her hand to Ron.

Looking at her hand, him accepted with a smile as she pulled him up next to her. "That day you guys met..." Rufus popped his head out of Ron's cargo pants, he than scampered up and sat on Shego's shoulder. She handed the small rodent a water bottle, and handed Ron a canteen."I lost it... " he rubbed the back of her head, before drinking some water.

Shego had her head tilted up as she was drinking from another canteen. After she was finished she patted the rodent, and looked over at Ron "Bastille respected me after I saved her life" Reaching into her bag, she pulled out three glow sticks. She broke the first one on her knee, than gave the other two to Ron, and Rufus. Giving them both a nod, she began heading towards the cave that was just ahead.

Ron jogged to her side as he hit the glow stick. The orange light illuminated a small radius around them, squinting his eyes, Ron could see that there were three holes in the wall ahead. They each had a different signal and color, _this is gonna be dangerous... _Ron cleared his throat and spoke aloud "Than why are we here? I mean didn't you save her life at the doujo?"

"We're here to retrieve 'loyalty' "Shego shuddered at the thought, as she finally reached the end of the cave. "Okay, you might want to go back to the buffoon" Shego looked down at Rufus, as he squeaked 'Ron', she chuckled softly and whispered "I know". Picking up and placing Rufus on Ron's shoulder, Shego placed her hand inside the hole in the middle. A loud twist, and tug, Shego cracked the combination. The hole in the far left closed, as well as the one on the far right. The middle one pushed out a wooden box, Shego caught it before it landed on the floor. She than dashed over to Ron, and started pulling him. "We need to get out, NOW!" She yelled as the cave began to shake. Ron began to sprint as fast as he could, and came to a halt when he saw Shego stop by the edge of the mountain, the rocks underneath her gave way and she disappeared from sight. "SHEGO! NOOOOO"

Shego popped her head up "Didn't know you cared Buffoon"she teased with a smile

Ron's mouth dropped "Ho-How are you sitting in mid-air?"

Flipping a switch, a hover craft was suddenly visible " 'cause it was on invisible mode, doy" she turned it around so he could climb aboard.

"How come you didn't use this to get up in the first place?" He jumped in quickly securing Rufus, and himself.

"We needed to retrieve the treasure first before the hovercraft could be unlocked."

"Sounds like a video game"

"I was a kid when I designed this in my defense"

Ron began to laugh "Makes sense! Say what's loyalty anyway?"

Shego looked at him in disbelief "You're kidding right?"

"I know what it means! I just meant what's in the box, that's what you called it right? Loyalty?"

"I can't tell you..." The hovercraft began to speed up

"Why not? We're both sidekicks, we should have that sidekick rule. You know the one where we trust each other"

"Not to long ago, you were attacking me"

"But you weren't"

"What are you talking about?" she scoffed

"I could tell that you weren't giving it your all when we were fighting. Your body was there, but your heart and mind was somewhere else. Besides if you really did hate Kim, you would have killed her the minute you got her alone..."

"How can you be sure I didn't want to broadcast it worldwide, 'The Great Kim Possible: Dead by the hands of the Supreme One'

"You're lying... "

"Listen, and listen well monkey boy. I am going to giving you one task, and if you screw this up. i Pobre de ti! (Poor you)* "

[Flash back]

"I guess we can't talk about this" Shego punched one of her pursuers in the face, as they fell down she flipped backwards avoiding the bokken's (wooden sword) diagonal assault. Side stepping a second assault, Shego grabbed the blade handle, and pulled. Throwing the boy off balance, she spun the bokken out of his grip. Pointing it at his throat, "Get out of here" She scoffed as the boy crawled out of sight, than sighed as three more boys entered the room. "We can do this the _easy_way"She lit up her hands, "or we can do this the_ hard_way." They held their hands above their head as they carefully walked over several boys that laid unconscious on the floor.

A bone chilling scream was heard at the center of the doujo, Shego dashed toward the scream. Burning through each of the doors, she finally skidded to a stop as she saw Bastille chained to the a gong. Before she could get any closer, she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. Wincing slightly, Shego blasted the chains off of Bastille's wrist. The girl fell forward into Shego's arms "y-you came"Bastille stuttered, as she placed a hand on Shego's cheek. Her eyes were teary and her voice was shaky."Shego your back!"

Replying calmly,"It's nothing" Shego set Bastille behind the gong. Reaching to her left shoulder, she grasped the arrow and pulled it out."I'm _okay_" she whispered.

"I should have known the coward would send his dog."

"Stay here" She smiled and patted Bastille on the head.

"Where are you, you stupid mutt?"

Shego launched a plasma blast, knocking the figure off of the roof. She dashed toward the falling figure, only to be shot by several arrows. Ignoring the pain she blasted another plasma sphere at the archers, and continued to the figure. Diving into a bush, she pulled out the figure, bringing him to the light she gritted her teeth. _I should have known_. It was the sensei of the rival doujo. Lifting him off the ground, by the collar of his shirt,"Listen you bastard, if you try anything like this again, I will kill you" she swung her fist back and sent him flying across the gardens. His shirt tore, and in her fist she clenched the piece of cloth and medallion that he wore. She lifted the medallion into the sunlight, it held a small amber stone in the middle, with the characters マインド (mind) on the far left side. Shoving the medallion in her pocket, she went back to Bastille. She knelt down, and noticed that an amber stone was embedded into the center of her chest, she noticed that more characters 陥落 (surrender) were on the opposite side of the medallion her eyes widened, _mind control_. Shego gave an apologetic look, before she grasped the stone with her right hand. Shego tugged at it slightly, only to see Bastille tremble in pain._It looks like I have no choice,_Shego thought. "I'm sorry" she said, before hesitantly prying the stone out of her friend, Bastille screamed in pain before passing out. Shego set the stone in her pocket, than picked up Bastille bridal style, and began the long walk back to their doujo.

[A few days later]

"Ryuu you must rest! Those wounds are serious!"

"I'll be _fine_! Go bother someone else Nao " (Honest)

A soft moan interrupted the argument, Shego brushed Bastille's bangs to the side. "Hey... How are you feeling?" she spoke softly

Bastille's eyes opened slowly, as she managed to smile. "Better..."Her eyes widen as she sat up "What about you? Are you okay?"

Shego sat up and grinned "Never better!"

The small boy with brown hair, and blue eyes crossed his arms "I thought heroes never lie."

Shego turned to look at the boy with a venomous glare "I'm no-"

Bastille wrapped her arms around Shego, and tackled her to the floor. "I'm so relieved!"

_I never thought that I would be thankful for getting hit by that comet..._ Shego groaned softly, as she sat up with Bastille in her lap and her arms tightly hugging her neck. "There's no need to worry, I'm a hero. We don't die as easily as everyone thinks."

Bastille hugged Shego tighter, as she began to nuzzle her cheek against Shego's. "Thank you, Thank you!"

"Don't mention it "she smiled

"You know Ryuu-senpai was really worried about you"The little boy said with a cheerful tone

Before Shego could raise her hands, Bastille pinned her to the floor. "Why do you say that?" she asked curiously

"Ryuu-senpai never left the room, she also didn't let anyone change your bandages or even come in the room! She took care of you for four days without sleeping."

Bastille looked down at her, "Is it true?"

Shego tsked and looked away "I have chores to do..."

Smiling widely Bastille leaned down and kissed Shego on the cheek, whispering into her ear "My hero"

[End of flash back]

"And so you see Kim Possible, Shego is MINE, and MINE alone." A figure came out of the shadows, she wore a catsuit identical to Shego's but the colors were different. Instead of green, and black, it was gold and black. The girl's hair was neatly tied up, and her bangs were brushed to the side, hiding her right eye. She had a nicely developed figure, her skin was pale white, and she seemed to be so fragile. "Now than.. what shall I do with you"

_Why can't I move?_ Kim slowly began to recall the last memory she had. _It was night... I was with..._

Circling Kim like a vulture, Bastille went back to her throne. "Shego"

The doors to the throne room were knocked down "Let her go" Her hands by her sides, engulfed in flames.

"Now, is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Shego gritted her teeth, as she began to charge forward "You're no friend of mine!"

"Ah-ah Kim Hold this knife to your throat" Bastille tossed a combat knife to Kim. With cat like reflexes she caught it, and held it to her own throat. _Why? Why am I doing what she wants? _

"Mind Control" Shego skidded to a stop, and looked over at Bastille, than back at Kim. There was a small bead in the middle of the red head's forehead. Her flames extinguished, her heart sank.

_Mind control._Kim's eyes still focused on Shego.

"Now, how about a trade? You for her... though I have to admit it, you're worth so much more"

"Under two conditions.." Shego sighed

"What is it?"Bastille leaned forward

"Never order me to kill anyone... especially Kimberly"

Kim could feel her face turn red, this was the first time she heard Shego say her name instead of nicknames.

"And the other? "

"Allow me one last moment of freedom..."

"First 'loyalty' ."

Shego pulled out the amber stone from her boot than tossed it over to Bastille.

"Kim, throw the knife away." Complying with her orders, Kim just stood still.

"How do I get the device off of her?"

"Press your forehead against hers"

Shego walked over to Kim, she brushed the teen's hair behind her ear, leaving a device. "You know I was actually kind of hoping to do this at a better place, and time but from the looks of it. I haven't got much of a choice now. "_ What are you talking about Shego? _ Shego cupped both of Kim's cheeks. _She-Shego? _"I love you Kimberly Ann Possible, I love you more than my freedom." Leaning in Shego gently pressed her lips against Kim's, than pressed the device. The rooftop began to crumble, as Ron made his entrance. Shego picked up Kim and slipped something into her pockets discreetly, before throwing her inside the hovercraft and into Ron's arms. "GO! "

Ron hesitated, but was later motivated by spheres of plasma thrown at the hovercraft.

Holding her head Shego turned back to Bastille.

"Now Shego, I promise that I'll make this as enjoyable as I can"

Author's Notes:

Nao = Honest

Ryuu= Dragon

senpai= an honorific term that is usually addressed to some in a higher rank than you.

Ex: If you were a freshmen, you'd address a senior as Senpai because they are older

Pobre de ti = Poor you

*Unlike English, this isn't a sympathetic tone, this is used when someone is REALLY mad

It's like saying "So help me god! " D:


	9. El Dragon

[ Flashback ]

"It seems that you've finished all your training in a matter of weeks. When will you be leaving us, Ryū?" The old man leaned back on his chair, raising his pipe to his mouth he looked back to the girl. He inhaled slowly and exhaled away from the girl.

"Soon, Sensei"

"Where will you go?"

"I'm going to return to my homeland, sensei; where I can hopefully protect everyone that's in my sights." Shego smiled as she chuckled a bit before running her fingers through her hair. "I'm going to become a Hero"

"You have great potential Ryū, and morals to match. What ever you chose to be, you will succeed in. This I am certain of. Though there is one thing that still puzzles me" The elderly man rubbed his chin, before looking over at his student.

"And what exactly puzzles _you_ sensei?" Shego looked up at the aging man; he seemed to look more elderly when he was sitting.

"The young girl who came to our doujo, Bastille; she has become quite fond of you, do you realize this?"

Shego rubbed the back of her head "I've noticed but I haven't thought much of it."

"Be careful around her Ryū, I sense something wicked dormant inside of her..."

"I will sensei."

[A month later]

Shego bent over to pick up a black duffel bag, and slung it over her shoulder. With a heavy sigh she looked back at the doujo, the wind blew gently as the trees branches swayed together; almost as if waving. With a nod she turned her back to the doujo and began to walk away.

"SHEGO-DONO!"Bastille's scream seemed to echo louder as it got closer, Shego was suddenly hugged from behind while Bastille was uncontrollably sobbing while holding onto her. "You can't leave..." she spoke in a broken voice.

Shego carefully broke the girl's embrace and knelt down, like a mother would do to her child. "I don't have anything else to learn in this doujo, I can't stay any longer, I'll just be bothering the sensei."

Full streams of tears were leaking out of Bastille's eyes" But yo-you can't leave me!" she tackled Shego down, holding her closely." You can't!"

Shego sat up slowly, and embraced Bastille. "The world needs a protector, Bastille. And I need to put these powers to good use, or else I would have just wasted my time and everyone else's."

"Why?"

"So no one else loses their parents..."

Bastille fell silent, she began to shake a bit before speaking "you don't have to take that burden for me...just stay with me…I'll be happy, I promise!"

"I can't, what about everyone else?"

"Forget everyone else! I don't wanna lose you too!"

Shego set Bastille on the ground, and once again broke the embrace. "You won't, 'cause I won't ever lose to the bad guy! No matter what! "

Bastille started to wipe her eyes, as she looked back up at Shego." When I'm ready, can I be by your side?"

"Of course" Shego patted her on the head before turning around, and picking up her bag she began to walk away again.

"When will we see each other again?" Bastille yelled after Shego

"When Fate brings us together again." Replied Shego as she waved and disappeared out of sight.

[Present; Possible Residence]

"Kim, honey you need to rest. You're body isn't fully healed." Dr. Ann Possible carefully held out her arms in case her daughter lost her balance.

The brave heroine continued to take small steps toward the door before pausing, and leaning on the wall. Her knees were shaking, as her arms hung by her sides. "I can't mom! I just can't lie in bed all day waiting to get better! Shego needs my help!" Kim reached for the door, but paused as she heard a knock.

Dr. Ann Possible pushed Kim aside, guiding her to the living room. "Settle down, Ronald is doing everything he can for her. You can help him, as soon as you feel better." She smiled sweetly, before returning to the door. She opened it slowly "Yes?"

At the door was a girl around 17, she had long black hair, her bangs hovered above her eyes, and two eagle feathers were neatly tucked behind her left ear. Her skin was a light shade of Carmel; she wore a black sleeveless jacket, with skin tight jeans. "Good Afternoon, I'm looking for Miss Kimberly Ann Possible."

For some strange reason, the good doctor decided to look down at the girl's feet. _She's barefoot!_ Pulling the girl inside, Dr. Possible began to scold the girl, about severely damaging her feet, and back by not wearing shoes.

Confused the girl just scratched the back of her head, and looked down to avoid any further scolding. Once it seemed like the doctor was finished she looked back up. "Can you direct me to her location?"

Ann Possible looked at the girl confused for a while, before remembered that she was looking for Kimmie. "She's in the living room." Pointing, the doctor turned around and headed toward the kitchen.

Walking in the direction the woman had pointed, the girl's eyes fixated on a figure lying on the couch. Reaching down, she shook the girl. "Miss Kimberly Ann Possible ! "

Kim didn't move, she seemed to be in a deep sleep. It's that or the girl was ignoring her.

"¡ Oye Princesa Despiertate !" Impatiently the girl shook Kim once more

*Hey, Wake UP Princess*

Kim stirred as her blurry vision went up on the girl, her eyes widened "SHEGO?" Tackling the girl down, Kim embraced the girl tightly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for anything to happen to you"

"Wa-wait" The girl's words were cut short by Kim's tackle and embrace. "I'm-I'm" gasp" NOT" gasp " Shego!" The girl managed to pry Kim's arms off of her and created some distance between them.

Kim sat up embarrassed but continued to make eye-contact. "Who are you?"

Gasping she slowly calmed her breathing "My name is Metztli" looking over at the red head again she spoke softly. "If you want to help Shego, than you will tell me everything there is to know about the person who kidnapped you."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Any and everything that you can remember about her; what she wore, what she looked like, where were you and what happened last"

"Well, it all began..."

[Tokyo, Japan]

"No one will ever think of finding us here" Bastille giggled, as she wrapped her arm around Shego's.

"..." Shego's gaze continued to look forward, and remained silent.

"Aw, don't be like that Shego." She smiled sweetly, and pulled her down. "You can finally be happy" She placed a small peck on Shego's cheek before walking out of the room. "Once Kim Possible is out of the way…for good."

[Possible Residence]

Metztli crossed her arms, than looked up at Kim. "Underneath the tough exterior, the sarcasm, and the jokes is a true hero; whether she acknowledges it or not."

"True, I couldn't believe my eyes when she took me to a village in Mexico."

Metztli leaned forward "She actually _took_ you there?"

Not feeling special anymore, Kim nodded her head before making eye-contact with the girl.

Bursting out in laughter, Metztli fell off of the table.

Confused Kim looked at the girl who seemed to be enjoying a good laugh.

After a while Metztli sat up she wiping a tear from her eye than looked back at Kim ."You look like someone just stole your cookie or something!"

Kim blushed and looked away.

After finally calming down she continued "If it's any consolation, I'm not after Shego 'cause I want to be with her. It's because she's my friend. And that's what friends do, they help each other"

"I-I don't want to be with Shego!"

"Are you sure? 'cause your face says other wise"

"You don't understand, I'm Kim Possible; the girl who can do anything!"

"Including gymnastics?"

"Including gymnastics!"

"Martial arts?"

"Definitely martial arts!"

"Even being a lesbian?"

"Even being a les-" Kim's eyes widen, as she looked back at the girl

Metztli smiled as she shrugged her shoulders "I'm just kidding with you! I figured you needed a little cheering up."

Kim chuckled softly and shook her head. "I'm sorry, usually I'm good at hiding what I'm feeling but at the current moment it seems harder than usual."

"Don't apologize, it's not like you can be tough all the time. In some cases you just need to let it out." She smiled softly before getting up and kneeling before Kim, "Well, Miss Possible what percentage would you say that you have recovered?"

"Call me Kim, and I'd say about 100%"

Metztli looked at the girl "So if I picked you up by the throat right now, you'd be able to do a judo throw without breaking a sweat?"

"Anything's Possible for a Possible"

Scoffing she sat on the floor again, than crossed her arms.

"Where are you from?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm from Mexico."

"Really? Is that where you met Shego?"

Rubbing the back of her head, Metztli chuckled "We weren't exactly neighbors."

"Than how did you meet her?"

"You see it all happened when we were about 6 or 5 I can't really remember but I do remember that Shego was older than me by 2 years"

[Flash Back]

A small girl was running across the open fields clutching something close to her chest. The moon bestowed its light upon the dark field which gave the girl an idea of where she was. Knowing that the forest that was a few feet away, she dove right in trying to evade her pursuer. Ducking inside a bush, the girl remained silent as the pursuer got closer. Once the girl heard the footsteps recede, she climbed a nearby tree. The climb was difficult due to the extra weight that she was carrying, but necessary in order to avoid leaving tracks all over the swamp like ground.

Once she reached the tallest tree, the girl sat on a branch. Panting quietly, she than listened to the wind howl. Almost as if it was warning her that danger was coming. A boy ran underneath the tree, before looking around at the ground. Frustrated he slammed his fist into the tree, before running off.

"There you are!" Another boy exclaimed

The girl turned her head in the exact time a boy with black hair and a dark blue shirt jumped over to the branch that she was sitting on. The girl growled quietly before standing up. Half of her face was covered by a tattered green bandanna. Her hazel eyes fumed at the boy, almost like a cornered cat.

Extending his hand the boy's expression became stern "I'll let you go if you just hand it over."

The girl slowly walked over to him, her head bowed, and carrying the items in a blanket.

The boy smiled, as the package hovered above his hand, a small fist was headed towards his face. Surprised the boy was sent flying out of the tree. The girl turned around and continued to run on the tree branches. Stopping once or twice every so often the girl climbed lower and lower. Finally once she reached the center of the forest she went inside a hallow tree.

*Come out of there*

"¡ Salga de ahí* ! A voice from behind her called. It sounded nothing like the boys that were chasing her, so she decided to investigate.

The girl stepped out of the hallowed tree, this time her hands were free and there was nothing to hold her back.

"¡Tu vas a devolver lo que robasteis!"

*You're going to give back what you stole*

Ripping off the bandanna from her mouth, the girl looked across her opponent. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a piece of string. Quickly braiding her hair, skillfully avoiding the eagle feather the girl finished and did a brief examination of the stranger. The girl was pale white, her eyes emerald green, and she seemed to carry around a warrior spirit.

*I don't have time to play*

"No tengo tiempo para jugar"

Me either

"Yo menos"

You had no right to steal!

"¡Tu no tenias derecho para robar! "

What do you know of the World, White girl?

"¿Que sabes de el mundo_, gringa_?_**_ "

A lot!

"¡Mucho!"

We'll see

"Vamos a mirar"

What is your name?

"¿Que es tu nombre?"

I'm Metztli the daughter of the Sun

"Soy la hija de el sol, Metztli"

Shego The Hero

"la héroe Shego "

Come on Foreigner/White girl, let's dance

"Ándale Gringa, vamos a bailar"

Shego growled as she charged at Metztli, her fists were balled into fists. If there was anything she hated more than being insulted, it was being underestimated. "Yo te voy a mandar a las estrellas"

I'll send you to the stars!

Using the girl's blind rage into an advantage, Metztli dodged Shego's left hook and countered with a palm thrust upward to Shego's nose. Temporarily blinded by the tears in her eyes Shego instinctively brought up her leg, and kicked the girl away.

"Over there!"

"I hear them!"

Metztli looked around but soon ended up on the floor due to an uppercut from Shego. Slowly sitting up, she was pounded into the floor due to another blow from Shego. Sitting on Metztli's mid-section, Shego swung her right arm back but soon stopped. A little girl grabbed her from behind, while a boy covered Metztli's face, using his body as a shield.

Eagle, let go of her. Bear take eagle away from here

"Aguila, suéltala. Oso, lleva Aguila lejos de aquí "

No! If I let go of her, she will hit you

"No! Si la dejo ir te va a pagar." Cried aguila *Eagle*

She should hit us! We ate the apples!

"Ella nos debe que golpear a nosotros! Nosotros comimos las manzanas! " yelled Oso *bear*

Apples?

"¿Manzanas?" Shego looked down at Metztli

Metztli gave one firm look at the children before they let go of Shego.

"Sí, tu y los mocosos me estaban persiguiendo solo por manzanas"

Yes, you and the brats were chasing me for only apples

Shego stood up and looked down at her "Lo siento"

I'm sorry*

Extending her hand, she smiled softly

It's okay; I would have done the same if I were you

"Esta bien, hiciera lo mismo si fuera tu." Accepting her hand, Metztli was lifted to her feet.

"Metztli, ¿Qué significa?"

Metztli, what does that mean?

Moon

"Luna" Metztli smiled back at the girl "Shego is not your real name is it?"

Shego's eyes widened as she took a step back "You speak English!"

"That's right cupcake"

Shego blushed lightly "Don't call me cupcake!"

"Okay, how about _Princess?_"

"No!" Shego hissed

Metztli began to laugh, the kids hid behind her now stared up at the stranger.

"Why did you steal those apples?"

Metztlis stopped laughing "So they "Her hands patted the children on the head "can eat"

Shego looked down at the children "Do they have parents?"

"They do, but their mother and father work for 5 cents a day. There is not a lot that you can buy with 10 cents."

"Bring them to my house, we can get them… and you properly fed."

Metztli shook her head "Don't worry about me; it is the younger ones who need to eat."

Shego grabbed the Metztli by the wrist "Let's go"

Mego, and Hego stood in front of the two. "Great job sis! You caught her!"

Metztli broke Shego's grasp, but before she could speak Shego spoke up.

"No, she is going home with us. As a guest!"

[Present day, Possible residence]

"You're kidding me" Kim leaned back on the pillows

"Nope, back in those days Shego was a hero and a humanitarian"

Kim smiled as she chuckled softly "So that's how she started"

Metztli stood up clutching a dagger that was tucked in her belt; jumping over Kim she tackled Yori to the floor. "Why are you here?" The dagger was unsheathed and than pressed against the girl's throat.

"Wait, Luna! She's a friend"

Metztli got up and backed away from the girl she had just tackled. Sheathing the dagger she returned to her original spot.

Yori sat up slowly, than stood up. "Greetings Possible-san"

"Sorry about that Yori."

"It's quite alright; I should have had my guard up."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Ron sent me to check up on you"

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, he just wanted to know if Metztli had arrived yet."

"Metztli? But why?"

"You see Possible-san. Me-"

"Oyé, regardless of who you are. You have no right to explain what I'm doing here"

Hey*

Yori giggled softly "Are you still mad?"

Metztli growled "Wanna find out?"

Kim simply stared at the two "Two questions: Why is Luna mad at you? And Luna what are you doing here?"

Yori smirked "I stole her first kiss"

Metztli blushed and crossed her arms. "I'm here to protect you"

"Protect me? Protect me from what?"

**Gringa

Now this is an interesting word, it is mainly used to insult a foreigner who is light skinned. It is said to have been created as a sort of spanglish word.

Grin I believe was used by the Mexicans in the 1900's (don't quote me on this, I'm not sure) as green

And go is actually the word Go in English

It was a way of telling all the Caucasian people to go away or foreigners to go away

I believe it is more directed to Caucasians.

El Dragon – The Dragon


	10. El Fin?

[Aboard a Agusta A109 Mkll [Helicopter] ]

Kim shifted nervously in her seat as they approached their destination.

Metztli leaned in and whispered softly "It's going to be okay."

"But-"

Light foot-steps could be heard approaching the cock-pit. "What is the matter Possible-san?"

"I was just nervous about the plan..."

"Don't be Possible-san, I'm sure with Metztli-kun" Yori placed her hands on Metztli's shoulders, as soon as she made brief contact Metztli's shoulders tensed up "We will be alright." she whispered close to Metztli's ear.

The plane's sirens began to sound, on the monitor two small unidentified objects were rapidly approaching. "It looks like she's been expecting us" Metztli grinned taking the plane off of auto pilot she began to swerve in order to confuse the heat seeking missiles; and because Yori was thumping around the plane.

Since the plane was a little longer than she expected, the tail was hit, than the left wing. "It looks like we need to do an emergency landing" Standing up from the chair, Metztli grabbed Kim than Yori and headed out of the cock-pit. Strapping parachutes to both girls, Metztli kicked Yori out first. When Kim walked beside her, she extended her hand. Wrapping a watch around Kim's wrist, they both nodded at each other. "It's time"

Kim jumped out of the plane first, soon after Metztli dived after her.

[The shores of Nagoya,Japan]

" I " gasp "can't" gasp "believe" gasp" she" gasp" did" gasp" that" Yori crawled out of the ocean covered in seaweed, her eyes clamped shut.

Kim swam to shore, on her back was Metztli. When she came to shore she sat Metztlli far from the waves of the ocean. Than came back and tugged Yori beside Metztli. "Are you alright?"

Yori nodded her head as she finally controlled her breathing. "Yes..."

Nodding her head Kim began to walk away

"Possible-san, where are you going?"

"To find Shego"

Yori looked down at Metztli, it looked like she hit the water head-on and was rendered unconscious.

[A few hours later]

Kim carefully crept across the rooftop peering into every window, looking for a weak spot in the security system. The only immediate problems were the cameras that were in every corner, and the watch dogs that were pacing the hall ways. Popping off the vent of the ventilation system, Kim dropped the screen inside. Listening carefully the sounds of rapidly spinning blades was heard. Climbing down to the lower levels of the building, Kim pulled out her laser lipstick, and made a huge circle on the glass window .Pushing the glass hole, Kim with cat-like reflexes caught it, and set it gently on the window sill. Pulling out a can of hair spray, she sprayed the entire room, and discovered that the only lasers were on the ground. Pulling out her hair dryer, she calculated the strongest point in the ceiling and shot her grappling hook. Swinging to the desk, she connected her Kimminicator. "Go Wade" The screen turned on, and displaying a white unicorn with a purple mane running across the screen. After a few minutes the lasers were turned off. Jumping off of the table, Kim pulled out a mirror, the schematics of the building were already downloaded, and all she needed to do was follow the directions.

[An hour later; Throne Room]

"Well, well it looks like we have a rodent problem… Shego make sure she reaches the throne room."

"There's no need for you to get up "Kim smiled as she dropped from the vents, her pants were a bit ripped, and her midriff was showing. But apart from her clothes she was in perfect condition.

"How did you like my babies? I hope they didn't play too rough with you. I wouldn't want you to be too tired when you fight Shego." Bastille grinned as she leaned back on her throne; the golden chair contained various jewels and emblems that seemed to be from different centuries.

"Why don't you fight me?" Kim growled as she clenched her fists

"Because it'll be much more interesting to watch the one who loves you _destroy_ you" Snapping her fingers, Shego than emerged from the shadows. Her fiery eye, now turned bland, the trade mark smirk, was now a sour scowl, a once prideful woman now turned emotionless. "Shego, Kill Kim Possible" Bastille sneered.

Shego hesitantly took a step forward, her entire body shaking; it was almost as if she was fighting against the order. Her fists were soon engulfed in flames. _NO! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS! I WON'T! I CAN'T!_ Shego screamed internally.

Kim took a couple of steps forward "Shego… I'm sorry about everything. Everything that has happened to you because of me… If only I had been more aware of the whole situation I could have prevented everything from happening…"

Bastille pressed a couple of buttons on her wrist device "Shego, I ORDER you to KILL Kim POSSIBLE"

_NEVER YOU PSYCHO-._Electricity surged from the device in the middle of Shego's forehead stunning her briefly. Shego than stared at Kim with a wicked grin, her fists were balled up.

Kim's eyes widened "Shego…don't do this"

Shego launched forward at Kim barely missing her, Kim flipped back but before she could land on her feet, Shego jumped and launched a barrage of plasma blasts at her. Skillfully dodging most of them Kim landed on the ground with minor singes on her clothes. Throwing her equipment to the ground, Kim looked back at Shego. "No matter what Shego, I promise I'll set you free."

Shego landed on the ground and simply stared at Kim. _Why are you doing this?_

"What are you WAITING for? I ordered you to destroy her!" Bastille yelled

_RUN KIM! RUN! _Shego charged at Kim her fists were engulfed in flames again, Kim flipped over Shego and charged at Bastille.

"This isn't how the game is played." Bastille stomped her right foot activating a motion sensor below her foot, an electric barrier appeared.

Unable to stop in time, Kim crashed into the barrier. The electricity coursed throughout her entire body before sending her flying back. She crashed into a pillar leaving a huge dent on it, as she fell to the ground the sound of Bastille's maniacal laughter rang in her head. The watch began to beep, after the fourth it stopped.

"Did you not think that I would anticipate that you would try to attack me? Surely you jest!"

Shego stood in front of Kim, merely staring down at the girl. _Kim…_

Using her arms to push herself off the ground Kim looked up at Shego. "I'll save you Shego… just give me time"

"Enough of this, Shego FINISH HER!"

Bending down Shego picked up Kim by the throat and slammed her against the pillar. _KIM! NOOO! _Shego swung her arm back but stopped as soon as it came an inch from Kim's face. _I WON'T! _Gritting her teeth, Shego let go of Kim and charged at Bastille.

Kim looked over at Bastille "I knew it! You can't control Shego!" she groaned softly as she got on her feet.

"Silly Shego-dono, I'm the one calling the shots here." Bastille charged out of the barrier, using the palm of her hand , thrusting the device further into Shego's forehead. Than carefully lowered Shego to the floor.

Shego laid motionlessly on the floor. Kim charged towards Bastille successfully punching her in the face, but in retaliation Bastille did a sweep kick knocking Kim off her feet. Before Kim could get back up, Bastille hid behind her barrier again. Rushing over to Shego's side Kim grasped the small device, but before she could pull the device emitted a small shock to her system. Refusing to let go Kim continued to hold on.

Shego's eyes suddenly opened and pushed Kim away. Sitting up she than back flipped onto her feet and got into her regular fighting stance. _Give up Kim! JUST RUN AWAY!_

Kim got up to her feet, she glared over at Bastille "This isn't over, you _haven't _won!"

"On contraire mon ami, in a matter of seconds it's going to be over soon"

On the contrary my friend*

Kim staggered forward "Shego, don't lose hope. I will free you…"a small smile spread across her face "I made a promise... and I intend to keep it "Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's neck "Even if the cost is my life..." she whispered

Shego raised her left hand,_ KIM GET AWAY FROM ME; _she could feel tears blurring her vision "_Kim...g-get a-away"_

Kim raised her head to look at Shego "No."

"What are you doing? Shego DESTROY HER!" Bastille rose from her chair and stood behind Shego "I ORDER you to"

"F-fu-"Shego gritted her teeth, the gleam in her eyes was faint, than faded away.

Kim groaned quietly, as she gazed down she could see Shego's finger tips pierce deep within her stomach. Her gaze went back up to Shego; Kim could see tears falling from her eyes. Shego pulled out her hand; Kim fell back but was soon wrapped in Shego's arms. Kim felt droplets hit her face; she opened her eyes halfway and smiled. "She...go, it's okay...it had to be like this" Closing her eyes once more. Shego pressed two fingers against Kim's neck; she felt the heart beat slow down. Ripping off her sleeve, and made a tourniquet to stop the bleeding, the blood quickly soaked the sleeve, but Kim stopped breathing. No longer feeling her pulse, Shego stood up; her arms were engulfed in flames as she walked towards Bastille. "_You pathetic, possessive, pessimistic, PUTA**" _

_"_This had to happen." Bastille pressed the device again

Shego fell to her knees; her hands were holding her head. "_NOOOOOOOO_" Flames soon engulfed her entire body; the chip embedded in her forehead was burnt off. All that was left of it was the small hole it created. Shego than stood back up "_I'll kill you..."_

"N-Now, N-now Shego Lets be rational about this…"Bastille backed slowly to her throne

"_I'll kill you..." S_hego repeated as she stopped in front of the electric barrier, with a scowl she took a step forward. Her plasma allowed her to pass through the electric barrier, and destroy it. _"__This is for Kim..." _Shego grabbed Bastille by the throat lifting her off of the ground. She swung her arm back, and began to hit her repetitively in the stomach. Throwing her up in the air Shego threw a plasma sphere at Bastille sending her crashing against the wall. Her body still encased by her flames, Shego walked to Bastille.

Bastille leaned forward throwing up blood, her arms were covered in second degree burns, and she began to tremble_. "Sh-Shego st-stop!"_

Shego grew closer, and the flames were glowing brighter. Bending in order to reach Shego picked up the girl again by the throat and tightened her grip. Gritting her teeth she could feel her body temperature rise. Bastille was barely able to scream due to the fact that her oxygen was being cut off, and the flames that were scorching her skin, Bastille pulled out a dagger from her boot and sliced Shego's arm. The grip loosened and she barely managed to escape. Limping away the frighten girl tripped over the body.

Shego merely gazed at the wound; the flames quickly melted the metal blade and continued to walk towards Bastille once more.

_"_Shego stop!" Shego turned to the sound of a familiar voice, behind her stood a slender red head wearing a purple shirt and black pants with a purple line on the side. The girl's olive eyes seemed to pierce through her. Believing that it was a hallucination Shego continued to walk.

Regardless of Shego's Plasma abilities, Kim tackled Shego to the floor. Her eyes closed shut as she pinned Shego to the ground. "Stop this!" Tears streamed down her eyes "I can handle the fact that you're a thief...but never a murderer..."Shego stared bewildered at Kim "This is me...the real me!" Kim than leaned down and kissed Shego gently on the lips. Shego's flames died down, the gleam returned in her eyes. "I've loved you all along Shego, but I never realized it." Shego than wiped the tears with her thumbs she smiled and pulled Kim down for another kiss. "... Princess"

Bastille slowly sat up staring at the two "how is she able to withstand the flames" she uttered

"Shego's abilities never hurt the one she truly loves..."The other Kim's eyes opened halfway this time they were brown, the red in her hair was changing tone from red to maroon, to brown."Surprised to see me mocosa[brat]?"

Bastille's eyes widened "y-you changed places with her?"

[Flash back]

"It looks like we need to do an emergency landing" Standing up from the chair, Metztli grabbed Kim than Yori and headed out of the cock-pit. Strapping parachutes to both girls, Metztli kicked out Yori first. When Kim walked beside her, she extended her hand. Wrapping a watch around Kim's wrist, they both nodded at each other. "It's time" Metztli activated a scan, it than injected certain chemicals that changed her hair, skin, and eye color.

Kim's eyes widened "you look just like me"

Metztli grinned "That's the idea. Now take this one, it's just use a holographic image inducer."

Kim strapped on the watch her entire body was outline for a brief second than her appearance changed, "Whoa"

Metztli jumped out of the plane, Kim dove after her. Once the landed in the water Metztli swam behind Kim, hitting a pressure point Kim than fainted and was dragged to shore.

[End of flashback]

Metztli smiled "I knew you planted a spy..."

"But how could you?"

"I saw a pretty gem on her chest..."

[Flash Back]

"You're kidding me" Kim leaned back on the pillows

"Nope, back in those days Shego was a hero and a humanitarian"

Kim smiled as she chuckled softly "So that's how she started"

Metztli stood up clutching a dagger that was tucked in her belt; jumping over Kim she tackled Yori to the floor. "Why are you here?" The dagger was unsheathed and than pressed against the girl's throat.

"Wait, Luna! She's a friend"

Metztli got up and backed away from the girl she had just tackled. The front of the girl's Kimono was tightly wound, but it failed to cover the bulge in the middle of the girl's chest. _That's the eye of the Tiger... mind control._Sheathing the dagger she returned to her original spot.

[ End of Flashback]

"You lose Mocosa [brat]" The raven haired girl turned her head in order to look at the two, a small smile spread across her face.

Bastille began to shake, the wounds on her body stopped bleeding. Her short hair grew, the color of her eyes faded, they were silver. "_This isn't how it ends"_ Slamming her fist into the ground Bastille stood up once more. Stomping her foot on Metztli's neck, she leaned in with a grin. "Bonjour vieil ami"[Hello old friend]

Metztli gritted her teeth, digging her nails into Bastille's leg, once she could feel the weight being lifted; Metztli used her legs to push her away. Flipping to her feet, Metztli held her stomach suppressing the wound. She never meant to trick Shego, but in order to prevent severe blood loss, and to remain conscious she had to slow down her heart beat and breathing. The weight of her body was too much for her legs, falling to the ground Metztli glared up at Bastille. "Shego, get Kim out of here..."

Shego set Kim on the ground, than stood up "There's no way in hell that I'm leaving you here with _her_."

Chuckling softly Metztli looked over at Shego, "No matter what anyone says, the essences of a hero has always been with you."

"Shut up" Shego than charged at Bastille, launching a left fist that was countered by a shove. Growling, Shego grabbed a hold of Bastille's shoulders. As she was falling to the floor, Shego rested her foot on Bastille's stomach and tossed her to the opposite side of the room.

Kim kneed beside Metztli, ripping off her sleeve she laid it on the wound taking off her belt she than tied it around Metztli's stomach using it as a tourniquet. "You're gonna be fine Luna!"

Bastille jumped to her feet, quickly tackling Shego down. "Why Shego? Why couldn't you just love_me?!"_

Shego rammed her head into Bastille's face, once she felt the grip loosen she flipped over pinning Bastille down. "I did love you, I loved you like a sister !"

Bastille wrapped her legs around Shego's hips bringing them closer; closing her eyes she smashed her lips against Shego's.

Releasing Bastille Shego slammed her palm in front of her throat connecting with the nook of her own hand, than slammed into the neck , in order to get away. Once she was in a safe distant, she dragged a sleeve against her mouth in disgust.

Kim's fists clenched as the whole scene occurred; Metztli placed a hand on top of Kim's. "She only loves you." Kim looked back down at Metztli "And I only love her"

Shego, and Bastille were panting, ever since they were younger there was a huge gap between them but thanks to the cat suit that Bastille had stolen from Shego the gap was closed.

"Are you scared Shego-dono?"

"Scared of what?" Shego hissed as she slowly approached Bastille

"Of us"

"Yes, the very thought sends a chill down my spine, and makes me want to hurl."

"Oh Shego, if only you weren't blinded by the she de-"

Shego rammed her knee into Bastille's gut "Don't you dare speak about her that way!"

Groaning she than began to laugh "My _bella_^, I'm sorry about this"

Beauty^

"Sorry about wha-"Shego's arm was twisted outward, than held behind her back.

Bastille leaned forward "_Mon Amour, it doesn't have to be this way"_

_My Love*_

"Let go of me you freak, or I swear on every fiber of my being I will rip out your french tongue, and shove it up your, _petite trou de cul****"_ Shego mockingly added with a french accent.

small assh*le****

"Such a shame" Bastille set a foot on Shego's back, than pulled her arm out of socket.

Gritting her teeth, Shego held her arm. "Hija de puta!*-"

Bastille than walked in front of Kim and Metztli "It's time to end this"

Kim stood up, and got into a fighting stance.

With a smirk Bastille turned to her fighting stance, making the first move, she threw the first punch. Skillfully dodging it, Kim countered with a left jab. Than followed through with a right hook. Crashing against the window Bastille wiped the blood that was at the corner of her lip "Not bad, not bad at all. But unfortunately for you, it will be the best you _ever_ do!" Golden flames covered only the tips of her fingers, swinging her arm back Bastille charged at Kim. Dodging the barrage of fists Kim clasped her hands together and countered with a diagonal assault. Bastille fell backward but regained her balance by using her left arm as a pole. Once she set her feet on the ground, she dashed towards Kim. Flipping over Kim, Shego kicked Bastille back.

"Get out of here and take Metztli with you."

"No, I'm not leaving here without you!"

"Kim ..."

"I've already lost you once; I'm not going to lose you again!" Kim dashed toward Bastille this time she continued an onslaught of jabs, hooks, sweep kicks, cartwheel kicks in order to push her against the wall. Once cornered Bastille rose her hand in order to blast Kim away but soon noticed that the screen on her arm was cracked. Kim attempted an uppercut but her wrist was caught. Bastille growled loudly, as she than grabbed Kim by the throat.

Shego held her arm trying to place it back, but she couldn't. "Bastille stop! Leave her alone and I'll come willingly."

Kim struggled with the firm grip on her throat. "Y-you can't!"

"Set her down, and you have my word."

Bastille tightened her grasp on Kim's throat. "Anything's possible right? Than let's see a possible pancake" Kim's eyes widened at the realization, that Bastille was the one who nearly through her off the roof that night.

_Remember Metztli, a true warrior does not use it at random, but only under severe conditions. The war cry will be something that will remain with you for the duration of your life, the first time it is used, make sure that it truly is needed. The only way to start a war cry correctly is by holding back your fear, and haste and turn it into power. Once that is done you will burst out with power, and direction._

Metztli stood up, than turned to look at Bastille, inhaling she than let out a battle cry. In the vacant building, it echoed. The sound of an eagle crying resonated from the walls. Stunned, Bastille turned to look at the native girl. Shego took advantage and launched a plasma sphere, Bastille's grip loosened. Metztli took off in a sprint, seizing Bastille by the wrist which allowed her to let go of Kim, and tackling her through the wall.

Catching Kim in her arms Shego protected her from the debris and concrete blocks. After it cleared she fell to her knees, Kim placed a hand on her cheek. "she's alive, we just need to find her..."

[Five week later]

Scorching the land beneath her feet, Shego walked over to a river and sat down. Panting quietly she wiped the sweat off her brow and looked up at the sun.

Stealthily walking behind her Kim wrapped her arms around Shego and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi there"

"Hey pumpkin" she replied wearily.

"It's a matter of time before-"

"KP! SHEGO! I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!"

Standing up Shego scooped Kim in her arms and dashed towards Ron's voice.

Ron turned around to show two necklaces, one was an emerald in the shape of a crescent moon; the second was made out of topaz in the shape of the sun.

Shego set Kim down, than took them from Ron, without saying a word she returned to their private jet and sat down in the back.

Kim followed behind as she than sat next to her, placing a hand on top of hers. "It's _not_ your fault"

"Yes_it_ is."

"No it's not! She rescued _me_ from Bastille..."

"There wouldn't be a Bastille if I didn't _save_ her in the first place.."

"You're a hero, it's not in _our_ nature to leave someone behind. Even if that means we sacrifice ourselves.."

Covering her eyes Shego leaned back on the chair.

"I know what you're going through" Kim murmured softly

"How could you possibly know Kim?"

"I felt the same way, when I lost... you"

Shego looked over at Kim, for the first time in a weeks a smile was slowly carved on her face. "I love you,Princess" Leaning in she cupped Kim's lips gently

Returning the Kiss she smiled brightly "I love you too Shego."

"Let's go home..."

[5 years later- Kim's Morning]

Waking up a little early, Kim smiled as she gently kissed Shego on the lips, than on the cheek. "It's time to get up honey." The other woman didn't stir, with a smile; she kissed her on the forehead. "You're gonna be late, and than you can pick up Ron on the way."Groaning quietly, Shego rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Kim giggled as she went downstairs to make breakfast. Fixing up a plate of eggs and bacon with toast on the side, she began to pour the coffee only to find herself being hugged from behind. "Do I have to Kimmie?" With a smile Kim kissed Shego on the cheek. "Yes, yes you do."Sighing she sat down at the table and began to eat. "He's not that bad" she remarked. Shrugging Shego avoided the subject. Not long after she stood up, took her plate to the sink. Kissed Kim on the cheek "Gotta go,I'll be home as soon as I'm done" Kim smiled "I'll be here"

"Don't go anywhere" Shego winked as she headed to her car, and drove off.

Birds began to sing their cheerful song; Kim was in the garden pouring water into her vegetable garden, as the sounds of feet running all around the house, than through the front yard could be heard. Joyful giggles, were so loud it was almost of if the children were being tickled. Suddenly she heard a bone chilling scream, dropping everything she had in hand, she ran to the front yard.

[Shego's Morning]

It was another normal day waking up to morning kisses from Kimmie, after a nice rejuvenating night's rest. A lovely warm shower and getting ready from work, while trying not to awake any of the children; successfully making it out without waking one up, the day started off great. Shego got into her black mustang with green streaks after breakfast, and quickly drove to work, figuring that the sooner she got there, the sooner she would leave. A familiar chime echoed in the car. Bringing up the phone to her ear "Hello?"

"SHEGO! COME HOME!"

"Kimmie?"

"It- oh my god, what are you doin-" the phone fell to the floor as the call was disconnected.

Slamming the brakes, Shego did a quick U-Turn' she was half way to work, and meant that she needed ten minutes to get back home. Quickly dialing Ron her hands firmly gripped the wheel. "BUFFOON!"

"Yeah?"

"Go over to my house and check on my girls!"

"Wh-"

"JUST GET THERE OR I'll CASTRATE YOU WITH THE DULLEST KNIFE I CAN FIND!"

"Y-yes Ma'am"

[At the Possible-Go Residence]

Abandoning her car in the drive way, she hopped over the fence to hear "In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" Confused she peeked from the corner,, all she could see were three girl's wearing sailor scouts of different colors stand proudly ,and ready to fight. "What?"

"Moon prism power!"

A scream could be heard from the other side, unable to recognize the scream Shego jumped out her flames ignited ready to fight, but what she saw in front of her stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You did it, Sailor moon" The figure got up and knelt in front of the blonde girl with pigtails, with a smile she took the girl's hand and kissed it gently. "I am forever in your debt."

The other girl's cleared their throats, stepping out of the shadows the figure had short hair, was wearing dress pants, with a black vest, white shirt underneath and a black and red cape resembling tuxedo mask. "Of course, I can't forget Sailor Moon's loyal friends, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars." Two girls ran up beside the tall figure, one had long jet black hair tied up in a high pony tail, the other had her red hair loose both had nice light caramel colored skin. Giving the girls a tight hug, she than walked over to Shego with a smile.

With swift movements, and all the strength that she could muster, Shego clenched her fist and punched Metztli across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL! I'VE LOOKED FOR YOU FOR 5 YEARS! AND NOTHING" Her fists where covered in flames, but stopped once she realized her girls were standing defensively in front of Metztli. Standing up Metztli covered them with the cape. "And I spent 5 years looking for you." Taking off the shoes, the bottom of her feet were so worn down the bone could be seen. "I knew you would be, but I had to spend a little time to recover, I broke my legs in that fall. After that, I let my arms heal while I walked, through Japan, through most of Europe, swam across the sea, to here."

"Mensa" Shego scoffed

Stupid girl

"Mocosa" Metztli grinned

brat

Wrapping her arms around Metztli, she gave her a tight hug. "I've missed you" she whispered.

'Yo Tambien" Returning the hug, she smiled and looked at Kim. "Congratulations on your medical breakthrough. "

Me too*

Kim walked beside them and gave Metztli a hug "Thank you, and welcome to the family"

"Really?"

Shego nodded her head as she placed her hand on her hip. "Of course, after all the girls need a tia* "aunt*

"It would be my honor than" she smiled looking down at the girls "I was wondering where those went"

Shego scratched the back of her head "Monkey boy found them, and... I thought you were gone, than I was blessed with two. So I thought it was alright."

Metztli smiled "No it's perfectly fine, besides you made them."

Ron walked besides the girls handing each one an ice cream cone, than a small girl ran behind him carrying the rest. Her hair was short and jet black, the shape of her eyes were a bit narrow, but it went well with her honey colored eyes "Sakura, give the others some too." The small girl gave the remaining adults ice cream too as she stared at Metztli.

"Daddy who's that?" The little girl was wearing a blue sailor outfit, her sister was dressed as Sailor Moon.

Ron smiled "Her name is Metztli, but you can call her Luna."

"Hey that's my name too!" One of the girl's said from behind them, she was the one dressed as Sailor Mars, while running up to Metztli.

"Is that so? well I like your name!"

The girl blushed but smiled at her. "Yeah? Me too!"

Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Jupiter. Both nodded at each other and grinned.

"Don't you two DARE" Shego looked back at the two of them, who hung their heads.

Metztli laughed "Just like you!"

Kim began to laugh too "I know!"

Shego crossed her arms "Tch, whatever!"

Ron smiled as he walked over to Metztli. "Have you met my wife Metztli?"

Turning around she shook her head "I don't think s-" Feeling a gush of wind behind her, Metztli quickly turned around and tackled the figure to the floor. "YOU!?"

Yori blushed looking up at the familiar girl "Um, hello again. Metztli-sama. I just wanted to apologize for the... events that occurred I was under mind control."

Blushing furiously Metzli flipped back to her feet back to Kim and Shego. "Ju-Just forget about it. It meant nothing" taking a bite out of her ice cream, she stayed quiet.

Shego tilted her head "What exac-" dodging a swing from Metztli, a trademark smirk spread across Shego's face. "Did you two ?" she made a quick suggestive gesture with her eyebrows.

Kim playfully hit Shego on the arm "It's nothing like that, so leave them alone."

"Ow! Sorry" feigning pain, Shego laughed

"What happened between you two ?" Ron tilted his head

Yori walked over to Ron wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned in to whisper.

Clearing her throat, Metztli tucked an eagle feather behind her ear, as the raven haired girl tugged her cape. Glancing down at the girl, she bent down and scooped her in her arms "Yes Luna?"

The girl smiled and pointed down to her red headed sister " I want you to meet my sister."

Going on her knee Metztli smiled. "Hi there, I'm Metztli. "

The red headed girl smiled "My name is Jillian Possible"

"A pleasure Miss Possible"

Shego smiled "Welcome to the family _hermana*_" sister*

Kim kissed Shego on the Cheek, "Nuestro familia!" Our family*

"YOU WHAATT?!"Ron hollered

Elizabeth and Sakura sat on the ground enjoying the ice cream wondering what their mother could have possibly told their father.

-the end-

?

**Another way to insult someone

This is used when you want to address some as a 'fag'

*** Cochina is used for two different reasons. One, which someone is physically dirty and the other is when someone is making a perverted joke or having a dirty, thought

*- Hija means daughter

de means of

puta can mean whore, or a girl that is gay either way it is a major insult

But in this case it is used like "Son of a bitch"

The Children;

Jilli Ann Possible (x

Age: 5 eldest by a minute

Managed to sneak the Ann in to continue family tradition~ Dr. Ann Possible and Kimberly Ann Possible

Luna Go-Possible

Age: 5

Debated about going with Grace, but I think it's been done :(

Or Luka but somehow the cursed plot bunnies said Luna

And I had no choice ._.

Sakura Stoppable

Youngest by a year; four years old

Sakura= Cherry Blossoms in Japanese

Elizabeth Stoppable

Eldest by a year; five years old

Named after Queen Elizabeth of the Golden Age

Totally support YorixRon

Cute couple ;)

*Special preview*

**Two minds, one body**; work in progress, possibly different title~

Frozen in fear Kim could only hopeless stare, as the figure slowly enclosed the space between them. Blood rushed to her face, as she could feel the tips of even her ears turn red; in her ears she could only hear the beats of her racing heart. "Who-who are you?" she barely managed to say as her eyes were now halfway closed.

The figure smiled as their mouth began to move "Bubble-butt, get up before you're late!"

Kim sat up as if she was laying on tiny shards of glass. "wha? What was that?! A dream?"

Opening the door, a elder version of the red head arrived with arms crossed. "Hurry up! It's your first day back as a Senior! You don't want to be late, do you?"

"No, but I was having this weird dream!"

"Tell me about it on the way to school. Come on" The elder red head turned and walked down the hall.

Uncovering her legs to get out of bed, Kim picked out a nice teal colored long sleeve shirt with black jeans. Running into the bathroom before her brothers could even get out the door, she brushed her teeth and hair. After five minutes of primping and changing she ran out of the bathroom, down the stairs and out of the house and slide across the hood of the car to the passenger seat. Buckling herself in, she grinned at her mother, who started the ignition and began to back out the driveway. "What happened in the dream?"

Kim blushed while fiddling with her fingers "I, um... I was with someone.. it was really dark so I couldn't see their face. But their smile seemed familiar..."

"You were freaking out because they _seemed_ familiar?"

"Not just that, but I don't know it was weird. It was like I was harboring these feelings for this person and the moment finally came to see if they felt the same.. and I think they did"

"Were you kissing the person?"

Kim's face turned brighter now "No, they were gonna kiss me" she whispered

"And you have no idea who it was?"

"No, I wish I did though" she sighed

"You know Kimmie, dreams are wishes that the heart makes." Coming to a complete stop she smiled. "Now go to school!"

Kim smiled "Thanks Mom" she got out of the car and headed to the front entrance. Barely making it to class on time, she sighed as she sat in the middle row. Ron was in the back, but due to it being the first day seating arrangements had yet to be established.

"Alright settle down students! Settle down!" The teacher cleared his throat as he watched everyone simmer down, and take a seat. "We have a new student joining us here today. You can come in now"

The door opened, Kim's mouth dropped as her eyes rolled to the back of her head ...

-dun dunn dunnnnn

what happens next?

x3

TBA

[To be announced]


End file.
